When best friends become lovers
by Marik chan
Summary: Pegasus is after the M. Items and does everything to get them... meanwhile Mariks tries desperatly to get Ryous attention in return only getting Kuras smart comments... but the tables turn and Kura gets confronted with his painful past
1. First Signs

**Nihao everyone!!!! This is my first fanfic im putting up!! And hopefully not my last -!! I just couldn't help myself and had to write about my favorite character MARIK!!! Cheerleaders come with little chibi Mariks on their shirts and wave pom poms as a group of guys wave huge Marik flags **

**Okaaaaayyyyy...since I live in Germany Ive only seen the german episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh so im gonna use the german names and stuff!**

**Malik-Marik**

**Jou-Joey**

**Anzu-Tea**

**Isis-Ishizu**

**Marik-Yami Marik**

**Oh yes to all the Anzu/Tea fans out there this story contains lots of Anzu pounding etc. because I just cant stand her!! So im sorry fans!!!**

**Now the disclaimer...sigh**

**Marik chan: Marik will you do me the honors?**

**Marik: Ofcourse MC! (very intelligent expression on face) Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to MC nor do the characters shes just using them in her story nothing more and nothing less. **

**MC: That was great Marik (sniffels) hes so beautiful...(wants to run and squeeze Marik to death)**

**Yami: (Holds MC back) Now now MC we don't want to make Ryou jealouse do we.**

**MC: (drooling) I don't care let me at him!!!!!!**

**Bakura: Oh no you don't! (sends an energyblast out at MC and fries her)**

**MC: ouch....xx0**

**Marik: Thank god she doesent own me.**

**MC: (wakes up) Whats that supposed to mean?!!!(glare)**

**Marik: O nothing....mumbels: just that I can't stand you sometimes...**

**MC: I heard that (takes a hammer and bashes Marik on the head)**

**Marik: (out cold) xx**

**MC: hehe...on with the story!!**

**"speaking " ,Ryou to Yami or thinking , /Bakura/ **

**Chapter 1: First signs**

**Dream Sequence**

„**Ryou! Ryou! Ryou!!!"The crowd cheered holding him high up in the air. He just beat Seto Kaiba at Duell Monsters. Kaiba stood in front of him and said "WAKE UP SUNSHINE!!!!!!!"**

**Dream Sequence end**

**Marik had just come into Ryous room and yanked the blankets off of him. He blushed at the sight. Ryou lay in bed with nothing but green boxershorts on. His smooth white skin shone in the light from the sun which made it look more softer and smooth except for the few hills on Ryous stomach and arms. Marik never took notice of how beautiful his best friend looked when he was peacefully sleeping. **

**,Wait a second you idiot! Peacefully sleeping? Beautiful? What are you thinking??! O, your jealouse huh?Yeah that's it im jealouse! But...of what?, Marik fought mentally with himself.**

**He looked down at his own body. He had a rich bronze tan and muscels, all the girls were after him so why should he be jealouse? Could it be...**

**,No way!' Marik mentally slapped himself.**

"**Hm.." Ryou stirred reaching for the blankets but couldn't find them.**

"**Oh no you don't sleepy head!! Todays the big tournement and you said youd go with me!"**

"**5 more minutes..." he mumbeld. "Noway! Were gonna be late!"**

**Ryou opened his eyes halfway and looked at the sandy haired boy. He was full of energy and excited. He couldn't help himelf he looked down at Mariks golden brown stomach. It was summer and that meant Marik could wear his tanktops where a part from his stomach showed. The few muscels that peeked out where enough to make Ryou start drooling.**

**/Hey boy snap out of it!! You're a guy, hes a guy and to make it worst hes your bestfreind!!/ Bakura growled at his second half. Ryou immidiatley snapped out of it and agreed with Bakura. **

"**Hey no daydreaming!" Marik threw Ryous clothes over to him. "Here get dressed." Ryou sleeply took his blue and white striped tshirt and put it on.**

"**Are you doing this on purpose?" he went over to Ryou and yanked the tshirt over his head. "You put it on wrong silly!" he put the tshirt on the correct way accidently touching Ryous soft skin."So soft..." "Did you say something?" Ryou asked as he stuck his head through his shirt. "No nothing!" He slightley blushed afraid that Ryou really heard him and was pretending not to. **

**After Ryou got dressed he got up and headed for the bathroom. "Im just gonna go wash up ok?" "Yeah cool." **

**Marik sat down at the computer desk and looked around until something caught his attention.**

**He picked up the picture in the silver frame and looked at it. The picture was more than several years old. Ryou and Marik were only about 3 and 5 at the time. Still playing in the sandbox with buckets and shovels. Ryou came back in and Marik quickley set the picture back down. "Ok im ready to go!!" Ryou said cheerfully and stretched. **

**They made there way to the duellmonsters tournement where they knew that their friends where taking place.**

"**Hey Yugi!" "Hi Ryou! Hi Marik!" he called excitedly. "Hey." Marik said cooley. "You wont believe it but Joeys winning!" Yugi said. "Ts" Joey sat back cooley and watched Yugi make his next move. "That's great!!" Ryou said. **

**Marik looked around but no sign from his friends or his sister. "Don't worry Marik im sure there around here somewhere." Ryou said reasuringly. "Yeah..." he sighed heavily. **

**After watching Joey and Yugi for 10 Minutes Marik heard something. "Marik! Marik!! MARIK!!!" Ishizu called running over waving her arms in the air. "Ishizu!!" Marik called. Ishizu hugged her little brother tightley. **

**MC :Jealouse!jealouse!JEALOUSE !!!!!!!!! **

"**Sorry im late." "Its ok im so glad you're here." Ishizu works in Egypt so its hard to see her little brother when they are thousands of miles apart. **

**As the 2 were talking someone called for Ryou. "Ryou!Hey Ryou!!"**

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging but I just wanted to see if you really like my story!! So I made a little cliff hanger - Hope the story doesent suck too bad. I tried. And don't mind the spelling I was too lazy to program my computer so it would correct english as well!**

**Please r/r it means a lot to me.**

**And if you got something nasty to say then please don't go too hard on mesmile**

**Tea: I sure hope they go hard on you!! How dare you not write one sentence about me!!**

**Yugi:Go jump in some boiling water TeaBAG!!!**

**Tea and Yugi get in a fight and everyone ends up in a cloud of dust. **

**8)**

**Ciao**

**Marik chanMC**


	2. Ryou And The Milliniumsring

**Only one review....sits in a dark corner and draws little circles in the sand**

**MC: Nobody like me everyone is sick of me and its only my first chapter...**

**Mokuba: Noway MC you rock!**

**MC: Thanks Mokuba atleast someone is still sticking to me (glares at Marik)**

**Marik: (still mad at MC because she bashed him on the head and pouts)**

**Ryou: (shy) I...still like you MC**

**Marik: BETRAYER!!!**

**Ryou: Oh shut up you jealouse old loon!!! (Astonished that he piped up)**

**Marik: (shoked) xx**

**MC: Oh Ryou!!!! (runs over and hugs him to death)**

**Marik: (kicks MC away and sends her flying away)**

**MC: Looks like MC's blasting off agaaaaaiiiiinnnnnn**

**Marik: (Takes Ryou in his arms and squeezes him like a teddy bear)**

**Ryou: (blushes) Um...MC doesn't own...any...of the Yu-Gi-Oh **

**characters...this is just a made up story where...she is borrowing the...characters (gasps for air)**

**Marik: (Doesent let loose) On with the story!!!!**

" "**Speaking**

**, , thoughts or Ryou speaking to Bakura**

**/ / Bakura speaking**

**( ) me butting in ! **

**Chapter 2 : Ryou and the Milleniumsring**

"**Hm?" Ryou looked over where Bandit Keith was waving for him to come over in the dark allyway. Ryou started to walk over. "Hes coming!!!"Bandit Keith said to the other. "Good" Bones laughed evily his yellow and brown teeth showing to their full extent.**

**/Ryou those guys have got bad written all over them why are you going in that dark ally?/ **

**,I don't think they are alle that bad just because they have something to do with Pegasus, **

**/Well don't say I didn't warn you!/**

**Ryou turned into the dark ally. "Hi guys whats up?" They sniggerd first before Keith said something "I think you have something that belongs to us." "What do you mean?" "The milleniumsring you fool!!!" Bones snirred. "Quiet Bones!!! Let me handle this!" They slowley closed in on Ryou.**

**,Bakura help me!, **

**/Oh no kid your on your own I warned you but you didn't listen to me!!!/**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As they pounced on Ryou Bakura sat back on the bed in his soul room inside of the milleniumsring. /Ts kid needs to learn how to defend himself anyway... / But something tugged at his insides so it was hard for him to sit still so he fiddled around with his milleniumsring. He heard Ryous yelps and crys. /Don't get all soft now Bakura after all you did warn him and the stubborn asshhole didn't want to listen!!/ he growled to himself.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Keith and Bones were swinging punches in every direction at Ryou. They closed him in in the corner of the alley so he couldn't make a run for it. **

**,Bakura..., **

**Bakura tried ignoring the pleese of help from his soft little white haired precious. Bakura growled /What the hell is wrong with you you never cared before what happened to the kid. Hell you even let him get robbed but that was before he... / Bakura stood up angerly and paced back forth. **

**/Before I what?!!! / He screamed pulling at his hair.**

**,Bakura im begging you... please help me. Im sorry that I didn't believe you!,**

**Finally Keith and Bones had enough fun. They ripped the Milleniumsring off of the bloody and bruised Ryou. "Hehe that was like taking candy from a baby!" Bones laughed glaring greedly at the ring. "He is still a baby!!" Keith said kicking Ryou one more time hard in the ribs before he walked off. **

**MC: Im so sorry Ryou I really don't want to hurt you but the story wont work if I don't go through with it.**

**Ryou: (wrapped in bandages) O...hehe its ok...MC**

**MC: I knew youd understand Ryou (slaps him on the back)**

**Ryou: Ow...´ **

**MC: Oh my gods im sorry!!! 0**

"**Say Keith do we really have to give this thing to Pegasus? I mean what does he want with it anyway?? If we sell it we can get doubled as much as Pegasus is offering us." **

"**And what do you suppose we tell Pegasus?" **

"**Some nut from the street stole it from us?" **

"**You stupid fool!! Pegasus isint as stupid as you think he is! Hell if he wanted to he could be watching us at this very moment!!!!!" Keith yelled at Bones spit flying onto Bones face.**

"**OK OK...it was only a suggestion!!" They turned the corner to make a good getaway making sure no one saw them leave the ally.**

**But they couldn't get far because a holographic figure stood before them.**

**MC: I know the storys short but chapter 3 will be longer!! And some Anzu bashing will finally take place (I hope). Also...**

**Marik: Theres more??**

**MC: Ofcourse!!! Some fluff between Ryou and Marik!!!**

**Marik and Ryou: (blush)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review. I atleast want 10.... Im trying....And if you review you guys can suggest a scene youd really love to have between 2 characters or what you guys want to do to Anzu or a pairing or a really good lemon I don't know some suggestions would be great and ill get back to you guys on it in the chapters to follow!!!!**

**PLEASE R/R**


	3. Bakura Strikes Back

**MC: JUHUU!!!More Reviews !!! (bounces off the walls)**

**Mokuba: (Does the same)**

**Both hold hands and jump up and down excitedly**

**MC: Lets thank the reviewers!!!**

**Mokuba: OK!! I'll start!!!**

**Thanks to Hyogail for MC's first ever review!!! And to Maruken there will be plenty more fluff!!!**

**MC: Thanks to BloodyNight!! Glad you loved my story!!! Ryou will get revenged in this chapter!!! **

**Fimmi love Bakura thanks for the compliment and ofcourse the review!! And last but not last,**

**Seto: River Dragon X!! I'd like to say that I care about Joey,**

**MC: O pipe down!!! We know that already!! Thanks River Dragon X and don't worry about Seto!!**

**Seto: Hes myne you hear?!?! ALLLLL MYNE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA (insane laugh)**

**MC: Ummmm OK!! Thanks to all my reviewers again and please tell me how you like my next chapter. AND MAKE SUGGESTIONS!!!ASK QUESTIONS!!!!Just no flames please.**

**I love you guys already -!! (Squeezes everyone to death)**

**Marik: MC you forgot the most important part.**

**MC: What? O yeah... I don't own YUGIOH. Damn shame too...**

**Marik: Not so hard MC. (puts an arm around MC) youll get used to it.**

**MC: (evil grin)but I do own this story!!!**

**Marik: (takes a step backward) hehehe forget that I said something**

**MC: hehehe (turns out the lights)**

**Ryou: (turns back on the lights) MARIK!!!!**

**Marik: Ryou its not what it looks like!!!!**

**Bakura: AHA!!Caught you you blonde bastard!!! See Ryou I told you he was worthless!!!**

**Marik: Me and worthless?? Atleast I make a move instead of being all jealouse!!!**

**Bakura: IM NOT JEALOUSE!!**

**MC: Ooo boy.**

**Chapter 3: Bakura strikes back**

**/Going somewhere boys?!/ the figure asked. "What the hell you didn't kill the boy did you???" Bones hissed shoked. "Nobody dies from a beat down!!" "Then what the hell is that???" /Your worst nightmare MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!/**

**With a wave of his hands the ground shook. "Earthquake!!Make it stop!!!" Bones clung to Keiths leg. "Get off of me you old fool cant you see its just a trick?!!!" /A trick huh? Well I hope this trick amuses you guys!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!/ The ground stopped shaking. **

**Keith and Bones looked around. "Oooo im scared now."Keith teased. But before anyone could say anything else hands came out of the ground.**

**They grabbed Keith and Bones by the legs. "Keith this is no trick!!!!!!!" Bones weined out loud. They heard moaning sounds and as they looked ahead thousands of mummies were creeping towards them and the hands that were coming out of the ground were also creeping up their bodys. "MUMMIES!!!!!" Keith and Bones tried running away but the mummies held them back. Marik, Ishizu, Yugi and Joey came running around the corner. "Whats going on??" Marik asked. "Whats up with them?" Joey pointed to Keith and Bones who were jumping around madly and wildley waving their hands in the air and screaming. Ofcourse Bakura only casted an illusion. **

"**RYOU!!!!" Marik screamed and ran over to him. **

"**RYOU!!!RYOU!!! ARE YOU ALLRIGHT?!SAY SOMETHING!!!!"**

"**Marik calm down hes still alive he just needs to go to the hospital." Ishizu said calmley. **

"**Oh Ryou im so sorry I wasnt with you the whole time!!"Marik sobbed. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**/Oh Ryou...im so sorry I wasnt with you, PAH!!!!!!/ Bakura growled angerly back in his soulroom. /What a dork! Thinks hes the big hero the big protector!! Marik, I hate the guy!!!! And the dumbass Ryou too!!!/**

**,Bakura..., he heard his name being called. /Ryou??/ ,Thankyou Bakura., /For what?!/ he snapped. ,For helping me..., /Don't thank me!!!! And I only did it because he was gonna steal my Milleniumsring and get away with it!!!!!/ Ryou giggeld. /Whats so funny you little twerp!/ he turned to Ryou who was standing in the doorway of his soulroom. ,Your so cute when your mad., Ryou clapped a hand over his mouth and blushed scarlet. Bakura stood up and went over to him. He held Ryous wrists and pinned him against the wall. /Think im cute do you?/ he said almost in a purr. Ryou gulped and slowley nodded even redder than before. Bakura moved closer only inches away from Ryous face.**

**/Here take better care of this!/ He held the Milleniumsring in front of Ryous face and walked off. Ryou slid to the floor breathing fast. "What just came over me?"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Oh Ryou..."Marik sieghed looking at the bandaged Ryou. He was alone with him. Ishizu, Joey and Yugi were waiting outside of the hospital room. Marik layed his head on Ryous chest and listend to the soft thumping of his heartbeat. **

"**You think he'll be alright?" Yugi asked. "He will be fine Yugi Marik is going through a certain stage in his life where he has no idea what it is." Ishizu said with closed eyes. **

**Joey had a sweatdrop running down his face and looked confused over at Yugi. Yugi looked confused back and Joey just shrugged his shoulders. "I think Ishizu has been reading to much or watching too much tv." Joey whispered to Yugi. Yugi snickerd. "I heard that!!" Ishizu growled. "Aaahahaha. That was only a joke you know Ishizu....hahaha." Joey laughed a fake laugh. "Think its funy do you???!!"Ishizu was suddenly huge and there were flames behind her. "Ah no I was just saying," "THINK I READ TOO MUCH OR WATCH TOO MUCH TV??!"she bellowed. **

"**Hey you guys this is no time to fight."Yugi broke in. "Hm, your right Yugi it would be a complete waste of time." Ishizu said looking pathiticly at Joey who immidiatly took 10 huge steps back far away from Ishizu, mouth hanging wide open in the process.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura paced back and forth in the chambers of the Milleniumsring. /What was I thinking back there? I seriously didn't want to kiss him or did I? Noway the kids just so damn..always getting into trouble but so...damn stubborn and...in a way...cute./ He mumbeld the last word so he was sure nobody could hear him. /Stupid little brat!!/ He said angerly and stomped off. **

**He was in a way worried about Ryou. /Hm.../ He decided to take a peak. Sneaking out of the Milleniumring he put himself in Ryous body. As soon as he was in it he felt something heavy and warm on his chest. /What the..?/ He thought then slowly peeked at what was on his chest.**

**Bakura almost scared himself as he saw the top of the sandy haired boys head. ,Hes not...sleeping is he??, Bakura thought. He decided to test it and poked Marik in the side. **

"**Hm...no Ryou..." he mumbeld and let out a snore. **

**,Typical!!! Now I got this loon sleeping here!! Whats wrong with this kid?!, Bakura thought angerly.**

**Marik cuddeld himself closer to Bakura. Bakura blushed and looked down disgusted. He was about to push Marik straight off the bed but rememberd an easier way. He would just go back into his soulroom.**

**As he did he made a picture of Marik with the milleniumsring and hung it on a dart board. He took a few knives and started throwing them at the dart board. /Stupid little fuck!!!/ he muttered.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In the middle of the night Ryou woke up and found Marik still sleeping on his chest. He slowley moved to get comfortable but felt the pain in his ribs and stopped. "Hm...mmm..." Marik slowley woke up. "Ryou your finally awake!!!" "Were you here the whole time??" "Yes, I was worried about you and so were Ishizu, Joey and Yugi but they went home because I wanted to be alone with you."**

**Marik slightley blushed at the way his last sentence sounded. **

**Ryou realized it and tried to even it out. "You're a good friend Marik but don't you think you should go home now its late and I don't want you to get in any trouble." "Don't worry I wont, Ishizu already knows." "Are you sure." "Positive. Now get some more sleep." He tucked Ryou in carefully and kissed him on the forehead. For a moment he tasted the boys soft sweet skin. It was something totally new and he liked it.**

**,Wait a second Marik!! You don't like it! What are you thinking of again!!!, he told himself. "Goodnight Ryou..." But Ryou was already sound asleep. Marik layed his head back down on Ryous chest and closed his eyes.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**/How pathetic!!Good night Ryou... / He mocked him.**

"**You could think that your jealouse Bakura." Ryou came into Bakuras soulroom. /I thought you were sleeping?!!!/ "I just wanted to come and see how you were doing?" /Im fine thankyou very much!!!!/ "Why don't you like Marik?" /The blonde bastard?! You could think hes gay!! How hes hugged up all over you!!/ "Hes worried about me and feels guilty because he didn't protect me today." /Whos fault is that?!/ "I still don't understand why you don't like him." /Well let me count it up for ya!! First, hes weird. Secondly, hes a wimp. Thirdly, hes a wuss and a cry baby and hes fucking annoying!! Just take a look at how he dresses!! A shirt that doesent even cover him!! It looks like its 3 fucking sizes to small!!/ "I think it looks hot!!!" Ryou blushed and ran out of the soulroom. Bakura stood shoked back /Hot?!/ **

**Dream Sequence**

"**Die you son of a bitch!!!!" A blonde haired boy with really spiky hair and lavender eyes yelled. He was tall and had a golden rod in his right hand pointed at a scared man in a white turbon. The kid looked exactly like Marik despite the many spikes. "Please don't kill me...I have two kids!!!" The man pleaded. Marik stood back and watched all of this in horror as his father was being tortured to death by his look a like. The kid was probably only 18 or 19 but had powers like he had never seen before. **

"**DAD!!!NO!!!!!" Marik cried out. **

**The boy with the stab pointed it at the man and Marik ran forward but he only went through the boy and fell to the ground. **

**He watched as a black beam engulfed his father and practicly crushed him. **

"**FAAAAAAAAAATHEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Marik screamed.**

**Dream Sequence ended**

**Marik woke up drenched in sweat. It was only 5 in the morning. He put a hand up to his forhead and looked at the sleeping Ryou. He didn't want to wake him put he didn't want to sleep either. So he quietly stood up and walked to the balcony from Ryous hospital room. He looked up at the full moon. It was brighter than he was used to. And there were so many stars it looked like Newyork was up there.**

**Ryou awoke with a sudden shiver. He looked around "Marik...". He got no answer. "Marik??" Ryou was starting to get a little worried until he saw a shadow move. "Hm?" He looked outside on the balcony and saw Marik starring up at the full moon. He slowly and quietly stood up and walked outside on the balcony.**

**He waited a few seconds and then hugged Marik from behind. As Marik felt the 2 soft and strong arms wrap around his waist his stomach gave a huge jolt and his lavender eyes widend. "Ry," "Sshhh..." They stood a few seconds until Marik finally put his hands on Ryous and slowley smiled leaning his head on Ryous shoulder. Together they stood there and watched the stars listening to each others steady breathing. **

**Ryou took a deep breath inhailing deeply as he smelled Mariks hair and his neck.The smell was so wonderful even better than the sweet smell of flowers in the spring.He suddenly got the urge to slide his hands under Mariks shirt to feel the soft beautiful and tanned skin of his egypten friend. **

**Not fighting back the urge any longer Ryou freed himself from Mariks hands and slid his hands up Mariks stomach gliding over his muscels.The water ran together in Ryous mouth as he felt those beautiful hills on his stomach. Marik was so warm and the touch of his skin sent a shiver up Ryous spine **

**(MC: A good shiver if you know what I mean!!)**

**Marik shut his eyes enjoying the light touch of Ryous hands on his stomach slowley moving higher to his chest exploring the new found muscels there. He slowley stroked one of Mariks nippels who gave a soft moan making Ryou wanting more.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura was in a deep sleep until he heard one of Mariks moans. /What the.../ He slowly opened his eyes and realized what Ryou was doing. /RYOU!!!!/ He screamed anger sweeping over him. Not just anger a new feeling he couldn't explain. /No one touches my light except for me!!!!/ He growled angerly.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ryou didn't hear Bakura the first time through their mind link and stroked Marik further inhailing his smell again and getting himself lost in the sensation of it all.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**/RYOU!!!YOU BASTARD ANSWER ME NOW!!!!/ Bakura hissed his voice booming off the walls from the soulroom. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ryou heard Bakuras angry rants and quickly stopped turning red with embarresment that he had been caught. "Um maybe we should get back to bed..." Ryou said scratching the back of his head nervously. "Um...yeah sure it is kinda late isint it?" Marik asked also turning bright red.**

**MC: Aww arent they cute??? (drool)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**They went back into the hospital room. Ryou layed down in bed and Marik layed down on the couch on the other end of the room. Both still to embarrassed to say something they both mumbeld a goodnight and went to sleep.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**/What the hell were you thinking??!!/ Bakura hissed as he ranted into Ryous soulroom. "I don't know myself..." /Marik the sick bastard even liked it!!!/ Bakura said more to himself than to Ryou. **

**It was true Marik had liked it but that would mean... ,No way!!, Ryou thought shaking his head violently. Then the thought struck him. "Hey Bakura...?" /WHAT?!!/ "Um.. your not jealouse...are you?" Ryou asked in a small voice looking at his darker half. Bakuras mouth fell open. /Excuse me?? You think im jealouse?? Don't make me laugh Ryou! I could care less who you screw around with!!!/ "Then why are you so mad??" /Because! / "Because why?" /Because I hate the blonde fuck!!!!/ he stormed out of the room and left a confused Ryou behind him.**

"**What came over me...?" Ryou had no clue what those feelings were and didn't want to know all he knew was that it couldn't happen again! It would ruin their friendship and Marik was his bestfriend. **

**After awhile of thinking his head hurt and maybe he just needed some sleep. Maybe it was all a dream. Slowley Ryou fell asleep.**

**zzzz **

**MC: Another chapter succesfully ended!!!**

**Tea: You stupid bitch forgot me again!!!**

**MC: (Takes out an anvel and drops it on Tea) Your coming up soon!!! (evil grin)**

**Yugi and Yami: What about us??**

**MC: O ah hahaha. True you guys are still around to...**

**Yugi and Yami: (evil glare) **

**Joey and Seto: Yeah and were still here to!!!**

**Duke Tristan Mokuba Serenity Mai and Ishizu: By the way MC were still here to incase you havent noticed!!**

**MC: Sweatdrop -0 hahaha**

**Pegasus: So am I dear!!**

**MC: Hey I mentioned you!!**

**Seto: GET HER!!!**

**MC: °.° 0 oh oh**

**Everyone pounces on MC and a huge clouds of dust appears.**

**Ryou: Until next time!**

**Bakura: And what do we do until then myyy precioussssss? (Turns out the lights)**

**Ryou: (gulp) Read and Review...please **


	4. I Dont Understand

**MC: YAY!!!! MORE REVIEWS!!!**

**Bakura: Why am I funny?**

**Marik: Maybe cause your jealouse!!!**

**Bakura: Why you little,**

**MC: Break it up guys!!! We gotta thank the reviewers again!! Mokuba...**

**Mokuba: Special thanks to Maruken!!! For another great review!!! And to melissabecerra!!!! It gets hotter later on!! -**

**MC: YAY!!! And Yami Marik will come in later!! Hes just gonna haunt Marik in his dreams for awhile and then action once more!!! And theres plenty more fluff to come I might have to rate it R soon...(whispers)**

**Bakura Ryou and Marik: Excuse us?!!**

**MC: hehe I think ill do the disclaimer this time. I don't own Yu Gi Oh just borrowing the characters!!! (runs like mad)**

**Bakura Marik and Ryou right behind her. **

**  
Bakura: GIVE ME THE DAMN SCRIPT!!!!!**

**Marik: MC YOULL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!  
  
Ryou: Is it a kissing scene???**

**Marik and Bakura: (both stop and look at him) Ill give you a kissing scene right here!!**

**Bakura and Marik: (Angry glare at each other)**

**MC: Hehehe on with the story!!!!**

**Chapter 4 I don't understand**

**Ryou woke up to a very beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was shining high in the sky and the birds were twittering away. No clouds just a clear baby blue sky. **

**(MC: Why "baby"blue?? Can someone tell me that??)**

**He yawned and stretched feeling like a whole new person. He looked over at Marik who was half on the couch and the other half of his body about to fall off snoring loudly, a puddle of drool gathering on the floor. Ryou giggeld trying to push away the thoughts of yesterday night. He got up and stretched slowley and quietly getting dressed so he wouldn't wake Marik. Even though that's pretty much impossible since hes a heavy sleeper and if he can overhear his own snoring than it would be impossible for Ryou to wake him with a little bit of russeling. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura slowley woke up and screamed at what he saw it was Mariks face but only centimeters away from his. He ripped him off...it was only a poster. The one that he threw darts at yesterday. /You fucking asshole!!!Don't do that!!!/ he screamed at the poster. **

**Ryou laughed from a corner of the soulroom. /You again!!!!/ "Im sorry Bakura I couldn't help myself." /Whered you leave the twerp??/ "You mean Marik?? Hes sleeping." /Oh.../ "Something wrong?"Bakura looked over to his light. /Wrong??/ He asked with clenched teeth. "I see your in a bad mood this morning..." Ryou sieghed heavily. /Why don't you just throw yourself on Marik while you still have the chance? Afterall he is sleeping./ Bakura snirred. Ryou blushed scarlet. /The bastard probably never even had someone in bed!!/ Bakura laughed at his on joke. "Hey Bakura..." /Hm..what it is it?!/ He scowled. "You think maybe...Marik likes me??" **

**At this Bakura threw himself on the floor laughing his head off. /What are you trying to say?? You didn't fall in love with the dick head did you???!!/ Ryou almost burst with angur. "Cant you be serious for once you stupid fuck!! I was only asking for help!!!!" Ryou screamed astounished at what he said. **

**Before Bakura could say a thing Ryou stormed out. /HELP?!WHY SHOULD I HELP A BITCH LIKE YOU!!!!/ he growled and threw a vase at the slammed shut door.He ranted and cursed in his soulroom.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik slowley stirred as he saw Ryou pacing back and forth. Slightley blushing at the thoughts from yesterday night. He slowley stood up and walked over to Ryou. Putting his hands on Ryous waist and turning him around so that Ryou faced him. Marik looked into those lovley haselnut eyes and wanted to kiss him goodmorning but Ryou shoved him off. **

**There was an uncomfortable moment of silence. Marik too confused to say anything and Ryou too angry and confused. **

**There was a knock on the door and the nurse came in. "Oh I see you two are up.How have you slept?" she asked looking at the two. Both looked a bit down. "Everything ok boys?" Ryou nodded and smiled. "Everythings fine! Isint it Marik??" Ryou asked sweetly smiling. "Hm? Um oh yeah. Everythings just peachy..."he mumbeld. "Why don't you guys go outside the airs great!!Get yourselfs a clear head."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik and Ryou strolled down the street of Domino City looking here and there in the few shops that lined the almost empty street. Ryou cheerful and normal as usual. "Hey Marik how about some Icecream??" "Yeah sure why not?" Marik said trying to sound normal. What was wrong with him? Ryou was his bestfriend and maybe he was just too shoked about last night... Marik ponderd. **

**Ryou came back from the icecream shop with two icecream cones. He handed one to Marik. "Thanks." As he took the cone their hands brushed each other. Both turned slightley away and blushed licking their icecream cones. **

"**RYOU!!!" they heard a girlish voice.**

**MC: (sighs heavily) WARNING! What you are about to see is seriously disgusting, ugly, annoying, dementing...its Tea**

**Yugioh cast: (sighs) gods I cant stand her...**

"**Hi Tea!" Ryou said. Ofcourse, Ryou with his big heart liked everyone, and when I say everyone I mean everyone even Seto Kaiba. "I heard you were in the hospital???" **

"**Um yeah..." **

**Before Tea could say anything a mother with a baby on a bike almost crashed into Tea. Angry she shouted "What the hell are you standing in the middle of the street for?!!!You couldve hurt my baby!!!" "Im sorry I didn't mean to..." Tea apoligized looking at the little baby. "Hes adorable!" she quickly changed the subject. As she was about to stroke the baby it wailed and kicked and then it did something that mad Marik and Bakura (inside of his soulroom) fall to the ground laughing. The baby pissed in Teas face in the middle of the street. The people stood and watched as Tea turned bright red. "CANT YOU TEACH YOUR BABY SOME MANNERS?!!!" she shouted angry but stopped as she heard whispers from all around. "How dare you insult me and my baby!!" The mother yelled and slapped Tea storming off. **

"**Did you see that? How she yelled at that baby and its mother?" a lady said to her husband. "Yes someone needs to teach that girl some manners! Excuse me Miss!" he walked over to Tea. "Yes?" "I just wanted to let you know that you were really impolite to that mother and her child how dare you yell at a baby who has no control over its actions what so ever!!" **

**Tea was really on the verge of anger now. She cracked. "YOU STUPID PEOPLE!!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! THESE ARE DESIGNER CLOTHES THEY COST ME A FORTUNE!!!WHO CARES ABOUT A FUCKING BABY!!!"**

**That was a mistake. She got angry glares from everyone. "Um..hehehe its getting late I better go..." she laughed scratching her head. The crowd of people took a step closer and Tea hulled off running. "GET HER!!" they shouted and ran after Tea. Ryou and Marik got caught in the crowd. Marik grabbed Ryous hand and dragged him out of the angry crowd. **

**As they were finally out...**

"**You think maybe we should help her?" Ryou asked. "Who? Tea? No way, serves her right!!!" "Yeah I guess so..." he said and then feeling that Marik was still holding his hand he slightley blushed. He slowley held Mariks hand a little tighter but rememberd what he told himself before 'Mariks a friend. Just a friend!!'**

**He yanked his hand away. Marik looked a bit shoked and depressed at his actions but said nothing. "Um.. how about we visit Joey?!!!" Ryou asked excitedly. 'Im sure I can put my mind on something elese there!' Ryou thought mentally. "Um yeah sure good idea!!"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura laughed madly!! /Thought you could get MY little light over did you?!!!/ He bellowed. /You stupid fool!!! He doesent love you!! He never will!!! Hes myne all myne!!MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!/ He ran insanly around his soul room.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik and Ryou reached Joeys house pretty much in silence. They wanted to ring the doorbell but the door was open so they walked in. They took in a deep breath at what they saw. Joey was tied to a chair and Seto was standing over him cupping his chin kissig him wildley. "J...Joey...!!" Ryou stammered. "WAH!! Ryou!! Marik!!! What are you guys doing here?"he asked surprised and turned red at how this whole scene might have looked like. Seto glared at the 2 teenagers for disturbing them. "Well I thought I might come and visit but I see you guys are busy...so ill just...um..." "Leave?" Seto finished the sentence for him. "Don't be so mean Seto." Joey said. "Quiet you!!!" he snapped. "Well come on Ryou im sure theres plenty more to do!!" Marik said dragging Ryou out the door.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Why do you always have to be so mean to my friends Seto?" Joey asked. "You just be happy that I talk to you." "Oh you do more than just talk." Joey purred. "Hm..well then lets keep it that way..." Seto whisperd in Joeys ear and slowley nibbled on his earlobe. "Seto..." he moaned. Joeys moan made Seto hotter and he started to lick the insides of Joey ear. Joey ratteld madly around but couldn't free his hands. He wanted to touch Setos soft warm skin more than anything now. "Whats the matter Ai?" "Onegai take the ropes off..." "Why should I?" Joey tried moving to get closer to Kaiba but winced "Itai!! Onegai...." "Allright!!Allright fine!1 You know my weak spot..."Seto mumbeld binding him loose. **

**Seto loved it when Joey spoke Japanese.**

**MC: Translation please!!**

**Ai- love**

**Onegai- please I beg you**

**Itai- Ouch! Ow!**

"**Seto..." Joey moaned as Seto layed him on the soft bed. "Aishiteru..." Seto whispered in his ear. „Honto?"„Urusai!"Seto said pulling off Joeys shirt. "Demo..." "Urusai!!" Seto kissed him into silence.**

**Aishiteu- I Love You**

**Honto- really**

**Urusai- be quiet**

**Demo- but**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**I didn't know Seto and Joey had a relationship." Ryou said blushing. "Oh come on Ryou everyone knew that!!" Marik laughed. "Hm..." "Whats wrong?" "I don't know its just kinda weird..." "Nande??" Ryou flinched at the sound of Marik speaking Japanese. It was so foreign to him yet so sweet he loved it. **

'**Damn Ryou your doing it again!! I gotta get out of here!!'**

"**Hey Marik! Listen I better get home. Moms probably getting worried." He took a few steps back incase Marik wanted to kiss him goodbye. Even as he looked at Mariks lucious lips he craved to taste them. "Um well ok... I guess ill see you tomorrow in school!" Noticing Ryous fear he turned on his heel and walked off. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As Marik got home Ishizu was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey One-San..." he mumbeld taking a seat at the kitchen table frowning. "Hello Ototo!! Daijoubo?"**

**Translation:**

**One-San- older sister**

**Ototo- younger brother**

**Daijoubo- is something wrong?**

**Marik sighed heavily. "Nanimonai..." "Is it Ryou?" Marik looked at her in surprise but then lowerd his head again remembering Ishizu had the power to read peoples minds.**

**Nanimonai- its nothing**

"**You like him don't you ototo?" "...yes..." "Why don't you just tell him instead of throwing yourself on him every chance you get?" "Sometimes I just cant control my body..." Ishizu feared this. She was keeping something from Marik for so many years. "Im pretty sure Ryou feels the same way." "Wakaranai?" **

**Wakaranai- I don't understand**

"**Ryous very shy and these feelings are new to him. He needs time to explore them and except them. That is the most important thing. To acccept your feelings for another." **

"**But when will he accept his feelings if he has some?"**

"**When the time is right Marik." **

"**But its so hard hes my best friend!" "Shiteru...but give him some time and make him feel like a friend!"**

**Marik suddenly snapped out of his depression. 'Make him feel like a friend?! That was it!! Ryou still had to see the friendship between them!!'**

**Marik jumped up from the table. **

"**Matte!!" Ishizu called.**

**Shiteru- I know**

**Matte- Wait**

"**Where are you going?" **

"**I wanted to visit Ryou!"**

**Ishizu laughed "Leave him some space ototo!" Marik sighed and slumped back into his chair staring at the food Ishizu served. "Hey sis? What is this?" "A very popular recipe out of Egypt!" she smiled proudly. "I think you've been to long in egypt im not eating this!!" "Hm!!" Ishizu growled and tasted it. Marik glared at her. Her reaction was exactley what he wanted.**

"**Ok ok...your right..it didn't turn out too good..." she sighed. "Too good?" Marik glared. "Allright its terrible!!! Ill order the pizza!!!" She got up and Marik leaned back in his chair putting his feet on the table. "1:0 for me!" he laughed. He looked out the kitchen window it was already dark except for a few flames all going forward. He sat back again. **

"**Wait a minute flames??" He got up and looked out the window. A crowd of people with tortches, rakes and sharp pointy stuff were chasing Tea down the street. Marik giggled slightley and sat back down. "Dumb bitch deserves what she gets!!!"**

**MC: ok this chapter was a little sad...Poor Ryou has no idea what to do...**

**Tea: You ruined my designer clothes!!!**

**Mokuba: Deal with it!!!**

**Tea: Why you little...**

**She stopped as a shadow loomed over her**

**Kaiba: Watch what you say TEA BAG!!!**

**Tea:hehehe that was a good one Kaiba!!! (runs for it)**

**Bakura: Read and Review please!!! If you don't ill kill you all!!!**

**MC: now now Bakura that's no way to get reviews!!!**

**Bakura: (mumbels) sorry**


	5. Just Leave Me Alone

**MC: JUHUUU!!!!! Hi everyone!!!**

**Marik: Hi....**

**MC: Whats wrong Marik?**

**Marik: Ryou doesent love me... **

**MC: Course he does!! He just doesent show it! MUHAHAHA!!!**

**Marik: Why?**

**MC: Well...um youll see soon MUHAHAHAHA**

**Marik: And Bakura keeps getting in the way!**

**Bakura: ASSHOLE!!! (sticks tounge out and middle finger)**

**Marik: Ts! (turns away) pathetic!**

**Bakura: Why you little!!!**

**MC: STOP BICKERING AND FIGHTING YOU TWO OR SOMETHING REALLY BAD WILL HAPPEN TO RYOU!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! (Huge with flames behind her and darkness)**

**Bakura: show off! (turns off the projector making MC to normal size)**

**Marik: (turns on the light)**

**Mokuba: (Puts out the fire place.)**

**Marik: Nice try MC.**

**Bakura: Yeah way to go! What a physcho!**

**Mokuba: (giggels)**

**MC: MUHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Marik: Why does she always laugh so evily?**

**MC: You fools! I controll everything in this story!! MY ideas!! MY plot!! I can torture you ALL!!! MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Bakura: (Stuffs a sock in her mouth) Get on with the story already!!**

**MC: Hmpf!!!**

**Mokuba: After we thank the reviewers!!!!!!! **

**Bakura: (Glares at him) ,At this rate we'll never get to the kissing scene!!!,**

**Mokuba: OOOOOKAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!! Thanks to optimistic girl94!!! Im sure MC will give u a lot more!!!!**

**MC: (Nod head) MHM!!!**

**Mokuba: (sighs and takes sock out) **

**MC: Thank you Mokuba!!!! Now a very special thanks to Miriam!!! That was the most best review I ever had!!! (tears stream down face) I loved it so much!!! THANKYOU!!!!**

**Bakura: Suck it up allready!!!!**

**MC: OK!!! **

**Chapter 5 Just leave me alone**

**The alarmoclock rang at 6 am sharp. A hand slammed on it to break the noise. It was silent once more. The 16 year old teenager stretched brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his choclate colored eyes. He yawned and sat on the edge of his bed. It was still dark in his room because the curtains were drawn. He slowley stood up dragging himself to the window and threw open the curtains.**

**It was a little glummy outside but the sun shined through the few gray clouds and the birds flew past his window. He heard a knock on the door as every morning. "Ryou sweety are you up?" "Yeah mom im getting dressed ill be down soon!" he called back. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura was still sound a sleep at this hour. He usually got up at around 11 or 12. When Ryou ate lunch in school.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Putting on a blue pair of jeans a green shirt and then a beige pullover over it, he scratched his head sleepily and walked to the bathroom next door.**

**He looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess and he had rings under his eyes. He had a pretty bad night. Nightmares and tossing and turning he barley got an eye shut.**

**He washed up and went downstairs. His mom already left for work. There was a bowl of cornflakes waiting for him and a note.**

**Ryou,**

**Wont be back till late.**

**Theres pizza in the oven and soda in the fridge.**

**Love you**

**Mom**

**He sighed and put the note back on the table. His mom was mostly out. He hardley ever saw her. And he had no clue where his father was. Mom used to tell him storys that he left or that he would come back someday. **

**He ate his breakfast and made his way to school.**

**On his way he met Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Duke. "Hi guys!!!" he called. "Hi Ryou!!" Yugi called. He joined them and together they walked to school. "Have you guys seen the new shop?? It has the best duell cards ive ever seen!!!" Joey said. "Yeah your right they have all the rare cards even exodia!" Yugi said excitedly. "I havent been there yet why don't we check it out after school!" Tristan said. "Yeah great idea why don't you come with us Ryou!!" Duke asked hyper. "I don't know guys I have a lot of homework to do and..." "Aww comeon Ryou spare yourself a break!!" Joey said. "You cant coop yourself up everyday doing homework!!" "Yeah I guess your right Joey. Ok guys today after school!!"**

**As they got to Domino High they saw Tea limp towards them. She looked terrible. She had a black eye, some missing teeth, and scratches and bruises everywhere. "What happened to you?" Duke asked. "What happened?? What happened??" she screeched "Hm a little hysterical today..." Joey sighed. "Hey wait guys!!" She followed them until she tripped over something. Joey not seeing Tea stepped on her. "Is it just me or is the ground a bit...soft." He asked. "Everyone looked at him and then down. "Whoops! O hi Tea what are you doing down there!!?" he laughed stepping off of her and entering the school building with the others. "Hey!! You assholes just cant leave me here all alone!!!" She shrieked. But everyone just walked by snickering as they passed her. "Lily!! Marie!! Wait!!" she called to two girls who quickly ran as they heard her.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lessons were the same...boring... Except for Ryou and Yugi who were paying attention and taking notes. Joey was sleeping on his desk drool running off the tables edge. **

**Ryou looked to the desk next to him. It was empty. 'Where could Marik be??' he wonderd.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dream Sequence**

"**FATHER!!!NOOO!!!!" Again Marik couldn't help his father. His look a like tortured his father before killing him. But the dream didn't end where it was supposed to. The figure walked up to Marik. "Well,well, well who do we have here??" The figure asked leaning over him. Marik wanted to push him away but his hands kept going straight through the teenager. But he felt his weight on his knnes and arms as it pinned him to the ground. "Do you have any idea who I am?" The ghost asked. "YOU'RE A MURDERER!!!" he screamed. "Oh yes. But I am your second half!! I am Yami Marik!!!" "WHAT?!NEVER!!!!" the yami grinned evily licking his lips and moving closer to Marik only inches away from his face. "Sweet Marik...sweet simple Marik you do not believe me??" "NO!!" "Then see it for yourself!!" The figure leaned down the last few inches kissing the boy beneath him. He flinched and thrashed but the yami was too strong for him. "Marik...Marik..." he heard a female voice calling his name. "Ishizu?" "Marik..." the voice slowley got louder then everything turned black. **

**Dream sequence end**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Again Marik woke up drenched in sweat. He looked up seeing Ishizu with a worried expression on her face. "Everything allright?" "Hai..." he breathed.**

**Ishizu had a feeling she knew what her little brother was dreaming about but dared not to ask. "Im fine...Im just gonna...WHAT TIME IS IT?!" "Its nine o' clock why?" "Oh nooo!! I over slept!!!" he jumped up and looked for his clothes.**

**Finally dressed he ran into the bathroom splashing cool water onto his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and was shoked. It was the Yami Marik guy from his dreams. He yelped and took a step backwards tripping over the rug. He fell to the hard floor, rubbing the back of his head he slowley stood up and looked back in the mirror. He saw only himself.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**On their way to second period Yugi asked Ryou "Hey wheres Marik??" "I don't know I was wondering to where he went. I think he mightve overslept." "But Marik was never late before. Hes always on time just like Seto!" he blushed at the mention of his lovers name and looked slightley embarrased at Ryou who quickly looked to the floor.**

"**You called me my love??" Joey heard someone whisper in his ear. It was Seto Kaiba himself. "No I just um.." "Come with me." Seto dragged Joey off.**

"**Well that's something new." Tristan grunted. "Did everyone do their homework??" Yugi asked holding up his. Duke and Tristan moaned. "No forgot..." "Sure I did Yugi!! What do you have by number 2?" Ryou asked cramming out his. They did what they do every morning. Compare homework. While Duke and Tristan sat back bored.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After about 10 minutes the bell rang and they hurried off into their classrooms.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**15 minutes into class. The blonde rushed in. Stuttering a sorry im late and taking his seat next to Ryou who didn't even glance at him. He didn't take it too much to heart and tried paying attention. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As the bell rang Ryou sprang up and went over to Yugi and the others. Marik sood back stunned. 'Since when does he hang around with them in school once or twice he would spend time in the breaks with them but usually he would be by Marik.' Ignoring a wave of depression coming over him he walked out of the classroom slowly and strolled through the school halls. He went to his locker "Hi Ma,"Anzu started but got the locker door jammed in her face. Marik too deep in thought noticed nothing. He packed his books away and took out a notebook for next period walking further. **

"**Ow..." Tea layed crumpeld on the ground and flinched a few times.**

**(Marik: Can I kill her now?**

**MC: No.**

**Marik: Now?!**

**MC: No!**

**Marik: And what about right now?**

**MC: MARIK!!!**

**Marik: Ohhh OK ok ill wait...)**

**Marik was alone the whole break. Nobody talked to him and Ryou didn't even notice his lonliness. He chatted away happily with Yugi and company. Nobody bothered to ask what was up between the two. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In the school hallway Marik caught up to Ryou who was alone. "Hi Ryou." He said. "Oh hi Marik!" Ryou said just as normal as ever. As if nothing happened and Marik was just an ordinairy person. "So how are you doing?" He asked. "Well im doing great and you?" "Fine..."he mumbeld getting angry. "Something," Before he could say anything he yellped as he was slammed against the lockers. **

**He felt Mariks hands on his waist pulling him closer to his lower body and then he finally felt them. Those soft lucious lips hes been dreaming about. They pressed against his. And for a moment he let Marik take complete control over his body. Letting Mariks tounge slip in his mouth. Tasting the sweet nektar and letting Marik massage his tounge with his. He got the urge again to slide his hands under Mariks shirt. And doing so he let out a soft moan.**

"**Tenshi!! Oishi!!!" He heard it again the sweet japanese voice. He lost himself in it. Marik leaned in to kiss him again. "DAME!!!" Ryou cried tears streaming down his face.**

"**Gomen nakanaide Ai,"**

"**Liye..."**

"**Nani?"**

"**Liye!!"**

"**Ryou?!"**

"**BAKA!!! Futari tomodachi!!!" **

**Translation:**

**Tenshi- Angel**

**Oishi- delicious**

**Dame- No dont**

**Gomen-sorry**

**Nakanaide- dont cry**

**Ai- love**

**Liye-No**

**Nani- what**

**Baka-damned **

**Futari tomodachi- the 2 of us are just friends**

"**Ryou chan...Daisuki...DAISUKI!!!" he practicly screamed pinnig Ryou against the lockers and kissing his neck. **

"**Dame...Dame...DAME!!!LIYE!!!" he pushed Marik off and slid down the lockers to the floor leaving Marik stunned on his feet with wide eyes both breathing hard. "...G...Gomen..." Marik mumbeld and walked off.**

**Chan- love and affection towards another**

**Daisuki- I love you so much**

"**BAKA!!!" he yelled as he walked down the hall and pounded his fist into one of the lockers leaving a huge dent. "Wakaranai..." Ryou cryed.**

**Wakaranai- I don't understand**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik and Ryou ignored each other the rest of the next period. At lunch Ryou wanted to be alone so he sat at a table where he was sure nobody would join him. /Whats wrong hikari?/ He heard Bakura ask.**

**/You havent touched your food and I don't even have to fight you to steal it./ 'You can have it...' Ryou mumbeld. Bakura grinned and quickly took Ryous spot at the lonley lunch table gobbling up his food.**

**Then Yugi came over. "Hi Ryou!" Bakura stared at him with a full mouth. /Im,/ But before he could say anything Ryou shoved his yami back into the milliniumsring and gulped down the huge chunk of food in his mouth.**

**/Hey you asshole!! You did that on purpose!!/ Bakura growled through the mind link. /Steals my food!! Who does he think he think he is?! /**

"**Hi Yugi!" Ryou tried putting on his best smile. "Ryou...you don't have to pretend to be happy. Whats wrong with you and Marik? Why are you ignoring him?" "Im not...im just...ah...we got in a fight yesterday." He didn't like lying to Yugi but it was his only way out. "Oh I see! About what?" "Well about some stupid stuff..."**

**I don't think hes tellling the thruth Yugi. Yami said through their mind link. 'I don't either Yami but what can I do?, Just let him be he needs some time for himself. 'Ok.'**

"**Well...um did you study for biology? We are having a test tomorrow right?" "Yeah I know.. I tried studying yesterday but I cant seem to get the evolution periods straight..." he sighed.**

**Yugi now knew that something was diffenitly wrong. Ryou was one of the best students in class. He understood everything had straight A's and was the teachers favorite. How could he not understand something so simple. Yugi wanted to help his friend more than anything but Yami said he needed time for himself. "Ryou..." Yugi said standing up. "If theres anything I can help you with just tell me ok?" Yugi smiled. "Yeah sure thanks Yugi." Ryou smiled too.**

**As Yugi left Ryou was ripped into his soulroom. /How dare you steal my food light!!!/ Bakura growled. "Im sorry Bakura. But Yugis not supposed to know about you, remember?" /So what!! You couldve waited until I swallod!!/ **

**Ryou looked at the ground. A wave of depression falling over him. /...Gomen... / Bakura mumbeld turning away. Ryou looked surprised Bakura hardley ever apoligized. "Bakura I," before Ryou could say anything Bakura kissed him roughly. The kiss was not as passionet, slow and sweet like Mariks was. Bakuras kiss was wild rough and hard. Why was this happening to him?! He threw Bakura off and screamed. "WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!!!" he cryed and ran out of the soulroom. "BAKA!!!" Ryou shouted angurly. /Why the fuck did I kiss him?!Whats wrong with you Bakura are you... / He held his head and leaned against the wall. /It cant be...no... /**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next week of school seemed to go forever. Marik and Ryou ignored each other, Bakura and Ryou switched the mind link off and everyone stared at Marik and Ryou. The 2 bestfriends have never acted like this before. And why was Ryou flunking most of his classes. Marik had gotten an E and Ryou the worst out of the class an F. It didn't seem to bother him much though. He was constantly deep in thought. Marik ignored everyone that tried to talk to him and sat around in the breaks all alone while Ryou hung out with Yugi and co.**

**MC: Pretty depressing huh?**

**Ryou and Marik: (Sigh heavily) Yeah....**

**Bakura: (laughs) You loons!!! Look like someone just died!!!Sobbing and dragging yourselves around!!**

**Everyone glares evily at Bakura**

**Bakura: Hey im the only one whos allowed to glare evily here!!**

**MC: No worrys people it gets better!! Ryou just doesnt feel the love. And Marik well he'll get over it. Bakura doesent care about a thing as you see and well just wait till next chapter!!**

**Bakura: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**°Marik° (joins him just for the fun of it, or so you thought)**

**Bakura: What are you laughing at?!**

**Marik: Well you got chewing gum on your ass HAHAHAHA!!**

**Everyone stands behind Bakura and sees a huge blob of pink chewing gum **

**Everyone: MUHAHAHAHA**

**Pegasus: I must say this is quit amusing**

**Read and Review please!!! Any suggestions are welcome!!! And don't flame me please!!!!**


	6. Broken Friendship And Broken Love

**Marik chan: Hello!!!**

**Marik: Hi!!!**

**MC: What are you doing here? Your not Mokuba!!**

**Marik: I believe I _was _one of your favorite characters (folds arms over chest and taps foot)**

**(Mokuba is tied up in a closet)**

**MC: hehe oooo darn I forgot all about you didn't I? (sweet look)**

**Marik: That's right and you cant make it up to me either!!**

**MC: Awww Marik!!!!! (glomps him) **

**Marik: Why did I say have to open my big mouth!!!**

**Yami: Obviously that's going to take awhile so ill just have to thank the reviewers this time!!! **

**Yugi: (blush) Go Yami!!!**

**Yami: Thanks aibou! Lets start by nectars love!!!! Thank you so very much for that awesome review!!!! I don't think Marik chan will change the couples (whispers) if she does ill kill her!!!! Thankyou and keep reading and reviewing please!!!**

**Yugi: And now to the people who put our Marik chan on their author alert watch! Thanks to lilkuma-chan!!!**

**MC: (finally let Marik go) What are you guys doing here?**

**Yami and Yugi: Weeeellll we just thought we might drop by...**

**MC: Very suspicious!!!!**

**Yami and Yugi: Ok ok we wanted to see how Tea gets bashed.**

**MC: Oh yeah Teas still around to I gotta think of something for her!!**

**Marik: Let me kill her!!! Let me kill her!!!!**

**MC: Patience Marik!!! Patience! The time will come where Tea meets her doom!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Marik: MUHAHAHAHA  
**

**Bakura: MUHAHAHAHA Asshole, its my job to kill people!! Your job is to kill the Pharao!!**

**Yami: HEY!!!**

**MC: ENOUGH!!!!! I want to apoligize for the late updated!!! As some of you might know I have a second story running Harsh love and this one and I have another story under constructions!! Its gonna be a humor story though so please don't kill me for the late writing!!! Im trying!!!-0**

**Marik and Bakura: Yeah right! (glare)**

**MC: Atleast they read the story so that must mean that they like it since they right me such awesome super great reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**Pegasus: Allright Marik chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh bla bla bla now can we pleeeaasse get on with the story already?!**

**MC, Bakura and Marik: Yes...**

**And Mokuba???**

**Is still tied up**

**Chapter 6 Broken Friendship And Broken Love**

**Marik came home dragging his feet and backpack behind him. The same expression on his face since the past few days. Ishizu took it no longer "Marik whats wrong?" "I...I..." "You what?"**

**Marik broke down into tears "I told Ryou I loved him...!!!!" "And?" she said approaching him and taking her brother into her arms. "Now he hates me!! He pushed me off and had this strange look on his face...I didn't know what to do so I ran off." "You mean Ryou just shoved you off?" "Yes...Hes been ignoring me the whole time," he took a deep breath in between sobs.**

"**Hes been hanging around with Yugi and," Marik choked on his words and Ishizu took him into her arms and cradeld the younger one like a baby. "Its ok to cry...let it all out..." she hushed him. "What should I do Ishizu? I love him...I really love him... Ryou..." he cryed. Ishizu felt her brothers pain but she had no idea what to do. Could it really be that she was in Egypten too long? "Marik?" "Hm?" he looked up at her those big lavender eyes swimming in tears which streaked down his soft cheeks.**

"**Give Ryou one more chance. Tell him that you love him. Set him down and TALK to him. Maybe you shouldn't be so direct." He layed his head back on Ishizus chest and mumbeld "Thanks sis." Before falling asleep.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ryou layed on his bed sobbing like he was the last few days. He burried his head deep in his pillow and let all that he kept back today flow freely. "Why was he doing this to himself? Why was he hurting Bakura, his friends...and Marik...what were these strange feelings?**

**His Yami appeared and sat on the bed next to him. /Hey Hikari...whats wrong? / "Nothing Bakura just go away!!" /Not until you tell me whats wrong!/ His voice was demanding. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OK?!!!" He yelled and looked at Bakura with fierce eyes. At first Bakura looked shoked then he smiled. /Ryou.../ He said cupping his face with his hand. "W..what?" /Why don't you let me take away your pain and suffering?/ "How?" /I ll give you something and you give me something in return./ Bakura said leaning closer and licking his own lips. **

**Ryou inhaled the smell of his Yami. Other than Marik Bakura smelled like fire and death. It wasn't the same...As Bakuras lips touched Ryous he felt the rough lips instead of the soft ones, the tounge that was way to wet and sticky instead of the smooth damp one, the taste of alkohol and spice instead of the sweet strawberry like taste from Marik...it just wasnt the same.**

**And Bakuras hands...they didn't touch him softly and slowley instead they were almost hurting him, he missed Mariks soft touch, his smell his taste it just wasn't the same. He snapped open his eyes and pushed Bakura away. "Its not the same!!Your not...your not...Marik!" /Marik?! Hell fucking no I aint!! Thank god for that too!!/ He yelled. "That's just it Bakura..." **

**/Wait a minute. Your not saying that you.../ "Bakura..." He stood up. "I now know what I want and how I feel. I want Marik Ishtar. I love him." He said blushing furiously. /Oh...so you want the blonde bastard? FINE!!! But don't come wining to me when things don't work out!!!/ He vanished in a rage. **

"**Bakura!!!" **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dream Sequence**

"**No!!!Don't hurt him!!! FATHER!!!!" **

"**MUAHAHAHAHA!!!Youll finally get whats comin to ya!!!!!!!" **

**Again before him stood his look a like, with the spiky hair and a golden rod. His father lying helpless on the ground in a puddle of blood. And Marik as much as he treid couldn't do a thing. "FAAAAAAATHEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" he called as once again the black crushed him. **

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" **

"**Well well well Marik. Theres no one to protect you now!!! You belong to me!!!" his look a like walked closer to him. "That pathetic fool Ryou of yours will pay for taking you away from me!!!" "If you harm him I will KILL YOU!!!!" "Not if kill you first!!!!"**

**Dream sequence end**

**Marik shot up in bed. Sweat pouring down his face. "Why is it haunting me so much??...Who is this strange person and what does he want from me?" Ishizu sieghed heavily and closed the door. "Yami Marik..."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning... **

**Marik had it all planned out. He passed a not to Joey with the name Ryou on it and Joey passed it on. As the piece of paper landed on his desk Ryou looked at it before opening it. Looking at Marik who was totally focused on the chalkboard or so it seemed, he turned back and read**

_**Hi Ryou,**_

_**Please meet me on the bench near the willow tree.**_

_**Its important! **_

_**Marik**_

**He turned the paper over and over expecting more but there was nothing. His heart hammered in his throat at the thought. Was Marik going to tell him his feelings one more time. He hoped he would. He felt the heat rising and was too excited to pay attention.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After what seemed to take hours the bell rang and Ryou slowley packed his stuff making sure Marik wouldn't notice his excitement and his hidden smile. Marik who was hoping that Ryou would come tried to act as normal as he could. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was warm outside and on the bench Marik knew that they couldn't be overheard or seen, incase it came to something more. He sat and waited until he heard a voice "Hi Marik!!" "O hi um," Before he could say anything the person sat themself next to him. "Waiting for someone?" "Yes I am." "Oh well then I'll keep you company until they come." "No you don't have to really," He stopped as the person moved closer to him. "Ah hey!!" "Whats the matter?" they asked in a purring voice only inches away from his face. He tried edging away but couldn't because he was suddenly held tight. "Hey!!!" he said trying to force them off but before he could do anymore lips pressed roughly against his. His eyes shot wide open.**

**Just then Ryou came around the corner not being able to hold his smile back any longer "Marik?" he asked cheerfully looking at the bench and gasping.**

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Who is our mysterious lover here?**

**What will Ryou do?**

**What will Marik do?**

**Will this be the end?**

**Read and find out in the next chapter of: When best friends become lovers**


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Hi everyone!!!! Hows it going?? Hope you liked my story so far!!! I wanted to put in a third but im already having a bit of trouble with when best friends become lovers and Harsh Love is missing a chapter so I have to change my ideas...again!!! Lol - But it doesent matter I have been writing storys since I was 13. Not over Yu-Gi-Oh! Ofcourse but other stuff (grin)  
  
Alright what im trying to say is.... (takes a deep breath) I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!! I almost fell out of my chair as I read a fanfiction and the person hat 387 reviews for like 14 chapter!!! Im so jealouse!!! Everybody gets like 100 reviews and im not even by 20 (cry) Not that im not thankful for the reviews i got just i wanna be special toooooo......!!!  
  
OK!! Now it all comes down!!! I love my true reviewers and hope they will write more!! And ofcourse the others!! GIVE ME SUGGETIONS!!!! GIVE ME IDEAS!!!! TELL ME THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY!!!! WRITE REVIEWS PLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Sorry im desperate!!!!  
  
PS: Maybe im just desperate because i cant think of a strategy and build a new deck together with my Magic cards!  
  
Lol -  
  
Hope you guys help me!!!  
  
DAISUKI!!!!!  
  
Marik chan 


	8. Let Me Explain

**MC: IM BACK!!!!MUHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Mokuba: About time!!! Me and Marik were going crazy!!!**

**Marik: (Stops running insanly around in circles and stops tearing out his hair) WHAT??! MCS BACK??!! YUUHHHHUUUUU!!!!! (Jumps 10 feet in the air and then to MC)**

**MC: Im sorry guys....I had depression....My boyfriend and I just broke up...**

**Mokuba: Hey fuck him!!! You have us!!! **

**MC: Really?**

**Crew: Yeah!!!!**

**Marik: And you have me!!!(That oh so sweet Marik grin)**

**MC: Thankyou guys....**

**Mokuba: (Pops up in front of the group cuddle) Reviewer time!!!!**

**TO:**

**Maruken: Its not what you think is right but its not Yami Marik!!! Hahaha!!!**

**Goolyt: Thank you!!!! Im glad you finally read it!! And come online so we can chat again!!!!**

**Mariam: Another person that thinks its Marik lol I never thought of it that way! O well be surprised!!! Forgive and forget will take place!! And that kissing scene also!! **

**Samm: Reminds me of Sam from Lord of the rings I just love him!!!! Thanks for your suggestions!!!!! But what do you mean solid form? Glad you loved my story makes me feel all warm inside!!!! **

**FoxMoonshadow: Thanks for another great review for my collection!!! I want to build on my strengths but that's hard because red and green are powerful but when I put them together I have way to many cards. So I made a green deck and a red/blue deck!! So far its good!!!**

**Jou: lol sorry I didn't update in so long...I know im bad (grins) You guessed it right though!!!!! About Tea I don't care if in german,english,japanese I cant stand her!!! Sorry about the bashing. One or two chapters you might have to skip because it only goes on with Tea bashing. Ill just kill her in a chapter to get it over with it!!!! Glad you liked my story!!!!**

**Maruken: I know im greedy hehehe...I cant help it im a jealouse person...so many people with 300 something reviews....thankyou for that texas sized brownie I love brownies!!!! In germany we don't have any....(crys)**

**Mariam: DON'T CRY!!!! Im carrying on already!!! (panik) Tell ya what!!! This chapter is dedicated to you!!!! Hope you like it!!!**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!**

**  
And to Xx-Marik-Lover-xX for putting me on her favorites list!!!**

**Love u all**

**And on with the story**

**Marik chan**

**Chapter 7 Let me explain **

**„MARIK!!!!" „R...y..you"He mumbeld in between Teas kiss still trying to get free. "Ryou?" Tea asked.**

**"So this is what you wanted to show me?!!How happy you are with your new girlfriend?!!!" tears stung his eyes. "Ryou No!!! Its not what it looks like!!"he shoved Tea off and tried to go to Ryou but Tea held his leg. "GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID BITCH!!!" "Marik how could you?!!" Ryou cried. "Ryou no please listen to me!!!I don't want anything from Tea she snuck up on me!!" "Don't lie to me Marik Ishtar!!! You've hurt me enough and to think that I...oh just forget it!!!"Hhe ran off crying.**

**"RYOU!!!NO WAIT!!!" He wanted to run after him but Tea nailed him down. "Go out with me or the whole school finds out your little secret!!" "You woudn't dare!!!" "Oh yes I would!!!" Marik jumped up "I don't care!!!Tell the whole damn school!! Tell the world!!! But id never go out with you!!!" He had fire in his eyes.**

**He ran off to find Ryou.**

**"If you think you can get away that easily your wrong my friend! I'll pay you back soon enough!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" she didnt laugh long because above her were a few pidgeons who couldnt help them selfs but let let a few droppings loose. And where did they land??? Exactley!! Tea coughed and choked and gaged but no one came to help her.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"RYOU?!" Marik ran around Domino city looking for his hurt precious. "RYOU!!WHERE ARE YOU?!" He was no where to be found Marik looked for hours. Until it was dark he finally gave up and collapsed. "O Ryou im so sorry..."he cryed.**

**Suddenly everything turned black with purple blobs. Marik looked up. It was cold and the air was thick with the smell of death and rotting bodies. He looked around and saw shadows everywhere. "Where am I?" he asked himself standing up. "In the shadow realm." Marik looked around but so no one and nothing but shadows. "Whos there?!" "Don't tell me you don't remember my voice Marik." "How do you know my name?" "Oh I know everything about you...How could you have forgotten me so quickly?" He had to admit that the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't fit it to anybody.**

**His head gave a terrible jolt of pain. "AHH!!" he fell to the ground and suddenly the dream that has been haunting him since he was a child came to him again this time it flashed fast before his eyes. Then he felt 2 strong hands gripping his arms and pushing him down to a hard surface. Then weight was being pressed on his legs and waist.**

**The flashback painfully ended he slowley opened his eyes. A blurry figure sat in front of him. Slowley it swam into view and his eyes shot open at the sight! "YOU AGAIN!!!" He scrambeld to get loose but the person applied to much weight and pressure. "Ah now you remember me huh?" "You killed my father you bastard!! Why are you here?! What do you want from me?! I," The yami slapped him hard across the face then all was silent only heavy breathing could be heard.**

**Mariks head, tilted to the side and wide eyed layed still and motionless.**

**The Yami look alike grinned and bent down to Mariks ear.**

**"Watch what your saying! It may come back to haunt you...little Marik." He sarted to lick the insides of Mariks ear.**

**Marik squirmed at first but then stopped as the yami grew more intenser. Marik couldn't help himself but moan. ,Wait a minute?! He likes it?! The one that killed his father endless times in his sleep was now..., "NO!!" He pushed the yami off of him. The yami licked his lips and smiled. "Whats the matter? Am I not him?" He asked. "What...?!" "You know who im talking about." Yami Marik changed his head into Ryous. "Ryou...why...how?" "Is this the face you want? Ryou Bakuras?" Marik was too shoked to say something as he gaped at what he saw now coming towards him. "I can make all your dreams come true Marik...just let me have you and keep you." Marik was in what felt like a trance all he could see was Ryou and hear his voice.**

**"Marik...I love you..." The voice rang in his ears. "Together we can rule the world and much more. We can destroy the pharao and all his priests! Together we can do great things!!"**

**The yami moved in closer only centimenters from his lips. As he was about to kiss the tranced one, Mariks eyes shot open.**

**"NOOOO!!!MURDERER!!!" he shouted. The yami was starting to get angry. "If you don't want to join me then suffer the consequences!!!!!HAHAHAHA!!!" The milliniums rod appeared and the yami pointed it at Marik. "DIE!!!"**

**There was no place to hide he was trapped. Slowley a black energy ball appeared. Marik had no choice he had to run and so he did.**

**"THERES NO ESCAPE!!!" The Yami called as the energyball was set loose and Marik could think of nothing elese but Ryou. "O Ryou! Im so sorry!!!"He cryed as the energy ball hit him. It didnt kill him at once though it felt like his bones were beginning to crack inside of him.**

**As the pressure grew stronger it stopped as he felt someone grab him by the shirt collar. "JOIN ME!!!" "Never..." The yami hit him straight across the face. "You have no choice!!!!"**

**"Leave me alone I will never join you!!!" "Then die!!!!" he hit Marik again and again and then finally dropped him. "If you join me I can make Ryou yours!!!!" Marik was quiet for a moment. ,Was this a trick?,**

**"Ryou will be all yours! He'll do everything you want him to do!!" "It isint true love!!!" "Marik, don't you see Ryou doesent love you?! After what you did to him with Tea pah!!!!" "I didn't do anything with Tea!!!" "Yes but does Ryou know that? Can you prove it to him? And..will he believe you?" "I um..." "Marik don't be so naiv!!! Make him love you!!"**

**"Make him love me?" "Force him to!!!" "Force...Ryou...to... love me...?" he mumbeld. Theres was a short silence.**

**"NO NEVER!!!!" "Suit yourself!!!" There was a bright flash and he was in Domino city again.**

**He looked down at himself he was whole but why...? Did he just let him go...or was he still here? He felt strange but it looked as though everything was normal and his wounds? Where were they? A minute ago he was hurting bad and now? And Ryou...**

**"RYOU!!!!"hopefully he was alright. He ran to Ryous house and hoped he was home no he prayed.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As he got there he was out of breath and totally finished but he rang the doorbell. It took a second or two then the door opened. "Yes?" Ryou stood in the doorway.**

**"Marik?! What are you," he cleared his throat and tried to look angry. "Why are you here? Just go I don't want to see you!!!" "But Ryou I," "NO GO MARIK JUST LEAVE!!!" he shouted and slammed the door. "Ryou!!! Please don't do this to me!!!" he banged on the door with his fist. "RYOU!!! I don't want anything from Tea...she jumped on me as I was waiting for you...I ... I...im so sorry Ryou."**

**Tears started to flow down his cheeks. "I love you!!! Only you!!!"he yelled. "Please give me another chance!! To Ra!!! I LOVE YOU RYOU BAKURA!!!!"**

**"Oh god..."Ryou cryed sliding down the door tears already gathering on his shirt. "Marik...."**

**"Ryou...please let me in...im so sorry...I never ment to hurt you an anyway..."**

**Ryou was crying harder than ever. What was he supposed to do? Was Marik telling him the truth? Or was it another trick?**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**7O boy not another one of these mushy scenes!!! Why doesnt the bastard just leave?! Hes getting on my nerves!!!/**

**"Well well well who do we have here? The tomb robber Bakura!!!" A voice said from a dark corner of the soul room. "Obviously someones in love with his light." /Whos there?!/ "Don't remember me? Typical nobody remembers me." /Maybe youd like to remind me!!!/**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Ryou believe me please...I love you...I really love you!!!"**

**"Marik please just stop don't do this..." Ryou cryed through the door. "I saw what you did with Tea...I saw it..."he sobbed.**

**"But Ryou I told you already...Tea..."**

**Was the yami right? Ryou wasnt going to believe him? And he had no proof.**

**"Ryou, I know I have no proof all I can tell you is that I love you. I love the way you smell...those beautiful round choclate eyes...and your taste. I love your smooth skin and how you...touch me...I dream about you often and think about you day and night!!!"**

**"Marik..." ,God I love him but...I don't know what to do!,**

**A flash of lighting lighted up the dim lit house and a rumble was heard from near by. Then it rained. The droplets banging on the windows and platching on the streets.**

**Marik looked up into the cloudy sky only a few stars peeking out. He was soaked and cold.**

**"Nakanaide Ryou..." Marik almost whisperd.**

**Ryou pressed his ear against the door listening to Mariks sweet voice in japanese.**

**"Nande..." Ryou tried sounding normal but the tears just poured out more.**

**"Dame! Onegai..."**

**"Marik...your crying too?" Ryou was surprised as he heard the soft sobs that he hadnt before. He does care...**

**"Hai..."**

**"Nakanaide..."**

**"Nande?"**

**"Aishi..." the thoughts from Tea struck him back.**

**"Hai?"**

**"Ore..."**

**"Gomen... Daisuki Ai! Ore ai anata chokoreeto hitomi...to ore yakusoku omal,"**

**Translation: Sorry its so much but i think it sounds sweeter and romatic in japanese.**

**Nakanaide: Don't cry**

**Nande: Why**

**Dame! Onegai: No don't! Please I beg you**

**Hai: Yes**

**Aishi...:The beginning of I love you**

**Ore: I**

**Gomen. Daisuki Ai! Ore ai anata chokeereto hitomi...to ore yakusoku omal: Im sorry. I love you my love! I love your choclate colored eyes...and I promise you**

**The door swung open before Marik could say more. Ryou looked down at the wet but beautiful creature that was on his front door step. Tears still in his lavender eyes and his clothes clung to him...he was soaked. His hair a mess but still he looked the same as always.**

**Marik looked up at the teenager with the light purple hair. His choclate eyes stained with tears and the front of his shirt as well. He slowley stood up and faced Ryou.**

**A short pause and then Ryou flung himself onto Mariks neck and cryed "GOMEN!!!AISHITERU!!!DAISUKI!!!" Marik stumbeld a few steps back but hugged the boy as well inhailing his scent again and feeling the soft skin he missed so much. "Shhhh...just let me hold you Ryou..."he whispered into the crying angels ear.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura didn't you miss me?" Yami Marik asked stepping out of the shadows into the light.**

**MC: Whats this? Yami Marik and Bakura know each other?**

**Did Ryou really forgive Marik? What will happen to them now? And why does Bakura have such a gruge against Marik?**

**Find out in the next chapter of...When best friends become lovers!!!**


	9. Why Must You Bring Up The Past?

**Marik chan: Hello everyone!!**

**Mokuba: HI!!!**

**Yami Marik chan: (Comes up from behind and tackles the 2)**

**5 minutes later....**

**Yami Marik chan: Ill take over from here (stands in a pair of dark blue boxer shorts)**

**Marik chan and Mokuba: (Tied and gagged to a tree) Hmmm!!!**

**Yami Marik chan: As you can see im Marik chans Yami! Or her personal punching bag...but today its gonna be different!! (grins at Marik chan)**

**Marik chan: °-°**

**Yami Marik chan: OK so this story contains a lot of fluff and a lemon!!! If you don't like a male and male relationship then get moving because that's exactley what this is!! Flammers are not welcome and they will be mocked! So you best fuck off!!! Like I said if you don't like the story than screw off!!!!**

**Clears throat and talks with a sweet voice.**

**Yami Marik chan: Time to thank the reviewers!!!**

**Maruken: I don't know if I should thank you or not??? Ah what the hell thanks anyway for the flame and the repellants!! Hope you don't try to flame us again Marik chan doesent want me to mock you because you are one of her favorite reviewers (rolls eyes)**

**Marik chan: (trys smiling between the gag)**

**Samm: THANK GOD ANOTHER TEA HATER!!!! Yami Marik and Bakura are solid just not out there yet. Yami Marik is though in this chapter and Bakura will come out of the ring soon!!! Lol if I let him. Anyway thanks for your review!!!**

**Mariam: Glad you loved it!!! Ill get her to post a little faster!!!! Hehehe (evil smile and holds up a frying pan)**

**Marik chan: (Sweat drop)**

**Nectars lips: Tea is and will stay a bitch!! Ill kill her soon though!! Muhahaha then she cant ruin anything for Marik and Ryou. Don't worry Yami Marik wont do anything to Kura!!! Ill make sure of that!! Glad you like her story!!! There will be more scenes to cry soon!!!!**

**Yami Marik chan: So that was all for now...hehehe (glares at Marik chan evily and holds up frying pan)**

**Marik chan: -0 Um we can talk about this yami right? (through Mindlink)**

**Yami Marik chan: No way little Marik chan!**

**Marik chan: remember you are in a anti stress and fighting programm!**

**Yami Marik chan: (Pulls curtain shut)**

**Marik chan: (gulps)**

**Chapter 8 Why must you bring up the past?**

**/M...Marik.../ Bakura stumbeld backwards and fell on his bed gaping at what he saw. /Why..Why are you here? / "Did you really think you could escape me? By hiding in this pathetic little body?" /I...I.../ **

**"Bakura..." Yami Marik said slowley with a calm emotionless face expression "Bakura what about the past?" he went over to Bakura and got on top of him straddeling him.**

**/Marik...I cant do this...I,/ "Quiet!" Bakura silenced immidiatley and whenYami Marik leaned forward kissing him Bakura almost fell for it like years before.**

**/No Marik stop!! Baka!!! I cant do this anymore!!! This,/ Yami Marik slapped him hard across the face leaving Bakura with a red handprint on the bed. Bakura took in deep breaths and Yami Marik bent over him growling angerly "Stop torturing yourself!! You think I didn't feel you!! Your feelings your pain your love!! How you tried to forget me over the years!!!" /Marik.../ Tears started to stream down the sides of Bakuras face. "Look at me Bakura!!!" Bakura slowley looked up into the lavender eyes he once knew so well, the much too spiky hair and the soft tanned skin he once loved, hell he still loved deep inside.**

**But that was so long ago and he swore to himself hed never fall for the shit they called love again. "Don't play like we had nothing! You do remember don't you? Back in ancient Egypt." Yeah but, "Those long nights and days! The love we had remember?!!" /Until you started,/**

**If Yami Marik couldn't get him through talking then he would do it through passion!! So before his Tenshi could say anymore he kissed him. But it wasnt just any kiss. This one was like their very first one. Yami Marik was so careful and took it slow making sure he teased Bakura, making him cry for more. Even though Bakura knew it was wrong and he didn't want it, deep down he craved it more than anything else. The Yami slowley stopped kissing him and licked away the soft salty tears. "Bakura don't make me hurt you anymore..." He said stroking his red cheek. "You know I don't like doing it." He went down to the other yamis neck and sofltey bit into it sucking at the skin and lapping at it. As he stopped Bakura cried for more and pulled the sandy blond haired teen back to him who immidiatley went to taking off Bakuras shirt and teasing his chest.**

**,What the hell!! For this one night I want to love again! And if Ryou doesent want me then I'll fuck Yami Marik tonight and all day tomorrow if I have to., Bakura thought to himself and grinned evily. /Hehe.../ Yami Marik looked down and saw the grinning Bakura. „Something wrong?" /Im gonna fuck you and fuck you hard!!! Like never before!!!/ Bakura said getting on top of the Yami and now straddeling him.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik wanted to kiss Ryou but he turned his head away. "Not so fast Marik I," Marik cupped Ryous chin and turned his head back towards him looking into his brown eyes. Ryou looked back still a little unsure. "Daisuki Tenshi. Don't be afraid." He kissed the boys soft lips once more but this time more slowley so he could take it all in and was surprised when Ryou kissed him back.**

**Without hesitating Marik pushed a little further. His tounge tasting the soft honey like lips and he slowley sucked on the bottom one making Ryou moan with pleasure as the rain ran down his pale face. "M...Marik..." "Hm?" he asked not stopping. "We..we should go inside before we..catch a ....a cold." Marik picked him up still suckeling his lip and carried him inside.**

**He went into Ryous room and put him on the bed. "Marik not so fast please..." "Allright we will go as slow as you want." "Wait here ok?" Ryou got up and smiled the water dripping from his hair. "Allright." He said softley. Ryou grabbed a towl and gave it to Marik then left again. "Ryou!" "Yes?" "Where are you going?" "Surprise." Marik smiled and Ryou exited again.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Bakura Aishiteru..." Yami Marik moaned. /Da...Dai.../ "Say it!!!" /Daisu.../ "Bakura!!!" The Yami stopped what he was doing. /DAISUKI!!!!/ Bakura cried out. "Thats it Bakura just do what I say." Marik purred in his ear and continued to grind their hips together.**

**"Hey Baku didn't you want to fuck me?" /Well yeah but then you started and then I couldn't help myself!/ "What are you waiting for?" /Hm?/ "Im all yours..." The Yami put his arms behind his head and lay back on the soft black satin sheet bed.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ryou slowley poured in the raspberry scented substance and watched how it foamed up into soft bubbles. Then he lit the candles that he had placed all around the bathroom. He stood back and looked at the scene. Something was missing...but what? "AHA!!" he snapped his fingers and ran into the living room grabbing 2 red roses then back into the bathroom. He set one aside and the other he took the soft red petals off, spreading them across the floor and a few on the sides of the tub he stood back to take another look and was completly satisfied with himself. The light was dimmed, the water was perfect, it smelled like raspberry and rose petals all that was missing was Marik.**

**He grabbed the rose and went slowley back down the dark hall to his room. Before opening the door he took a deep breath and opened it Marik looked up at him.**

**"And whats the surprise?" Ryou slowley strolled over to him and gave him a kiss which took Marik by surprise at first but then he returned it.**

**Ryou stopped and held up the soft red rose stroking Mariks cheek with it. "For me?" Marik asked surprised. "Hai." He whispered. Marik looked up at him. "Ryou I," with me Marik." He took Marik by the hand and led him into the hallway then he stopped. "Close your eyes Ai." Marik did as he was told and Ryou stood behind him guiding him into the bathroom.**

**"Mmm it smells so good in here what is that?" "Just wait another moment." Ryou let him go and stood before him. "Can I look now?" "Not yet." Ryou slowley and quietly took off his clothes.**

**"Now you may look." He said standing directly in front of Marik. Marik slowley opened his eyes "R...Ryou?" he blushed looking at the figure before him as the candle light softley lighted up parts from his body and the rose petals around him making it the perfect combination. "Hai love?" he said reaching out for Marik. His voice was so soft, so calm and soothing. Marik felt like he was in paradise and took the teenagers soft pale hands in his.**

**"Marik..." Marik looked into Ryous soft brown choclatey eyes and felt the passion and warmth behind them.**

**"Ryou...Aishiteru....Daisuki..."he whispered. Ryou smiled and slowley moved his hands to Mariks white shirt lifting it up over his head. He looked at the tanned skin and how the light beamed off of it. Slowley he kissed a soft trail of kisses down Mariks neck, down to his chest then down to his stomach and slowley started to take off Mariks pants. "Ryou why," "Sshh..." Ryou finally loosend Mariks tight belt buckle and pulled down his pants revealing soft lavender boxershorts. Marik blushed furiously. "Whats wrong Marik chan?" "I um..." "Want me to stop?" "No love!!! Please don't..."he whisperd the last two words softley in Ryous ear and started to nibble on it while Ryou slowley pulled down his underwear. "Hai...." Marik swept Ryou off his feet and carried him to the bathtub.**

**Ryou smiled happy as ever and wrapped his arms around the strong agyptens neck as he was carried to the bathtub. He slowley lowerd his youg lover into the bathtub and got in behind him pulling the little one closer to him and stroking his chest. "Ryou why did you let me in? Why do you suddenly accept my feelings for you?" "I...need to tell you something..its..you see I have a Ya," Ryou heard the loud crys and moans from his darker half. He must have opened the mindlink!!! He quickly stopped talking and concentrated on closing it again but the moans and crys were agitating him.**

**"Ryou..." the sweet voice ripped him out of his trance. "H..Hai?" he turned to face Marik his face covered in sweat. Marik looked shoked "Are you allright Tenshi?" he asked wiping the sweat from his forhead. "Hai...I just..its nothing im fine..." Ryou said leaning back against the agyptens chest once more. He took Mariks hand in his and played with his fingers for a moment or two and then he held them up to his lips slowley kissing each and every finger tip. Marik leaned back closing his eyes and enjoying the soft and simple touch of Ryous lips on his finger tips.**

**,Who is Bakura sleeping with?, Ryou wonderd. ,Why didn't he tell me anything or is he trying to get my attention? He knows I turned the mindlink off! Wait a minute...why am I thinking about Bakura when I have the part that was missing all along right behind me?!, Ryou snapped out of thought and turned his head so that he faced Marik.**

**"Something wrong Ai?" Marik asked curiously. "Mm." Ryou shook his head lightley. "I just wanted to look into your beautiful lavender eyes." Marik blushed. "I...um" Ryou giggled. "What?What is it?" "Your more nervouse than I am." "Am not!" Ryou giggeld again and leaned up to kiss the lips of the slightley scarlet Marik. "Ryou..." Marik almost whisperd before capturing his lips in his own.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"BAKURA!!!!" /HEHE!!! YOU WANTED IT NOW YOU GOT IT!!!!/ Bakura said giving him more. /MUHAHAHA!!!! Didn't think youd miss me that bad did you?!/ "NO!!!!" /Moan and cry like in the old days!!!/ Bakura orderd.**

**"BAKURA ONEGAI!!!!!HAI!!!!" Bakura looked down at the red, totally soaked in sweat yami and grinned. Yami Marik looked up at him with those sexy eyes that told him he wanted more. "Its my turn to be on top!!" Yami Marik said and wanted to push Bakura off to the side. He didn't budge he shoved the yami back down and licked his lips. /I don't think youll be doing anything unless I alow it!!/ Bakura said taking the yamis chin in his fingers. "Since when do you start giving orders? Thats my job!!" /To Ra with what you always do im in control now./ "Id like to see for how HM!!!" Bakura pressed his lips firmly against Yami Mariks.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik held his arms out for Ryou to come out of the bathtub and into the towl he was holding. The pale boy got out of the tub and into Mariks arms where he first became a hug and then the soft white towl. He slowley dried himself off and watched Marik from the corner of his eyes. Never before had he seen such a beautiful body and then,**

**"MARIK!!!" Marik scared himself "What?! What is it?!" he looked madly around. "Turn around." Marik turned his back to Ryou. Ryou saw the deep imprints in Mariks back that he had never seen before. "Your back..." he slowley stroked Mariks back with his finger tips untile Marik turned around and grabbed his wrist with force.**

**Ryou looked at him afraid and shoked. The choclate brown eyes filled with fear and sorrow. Marik looked at him for a moment and then spoke. "Years ago in egypt...I was born to protect the Pharaos tombs and Pyramids...when I was just a child they...burned this into my back...so I will never forget my duty to serve and honor the Pharao...Atemu or...Yami..." He let Ryous wrist go and continued to dry himself off. Ryou slowley lifted his hand again and touched the ingravings on the precious boys back.**

**Marik flinched at the touch. Normally he would never show it to anyone or tell the story. He still felt the sharp pains like hot needle pricks stabbing his back although it was years ago. But this touch was so soft and delicate like the touch from an angel healing his pain. Ryou was so gentle and caring that he didn't mind it all.**

**"And Ishizu?" "Hm..." Marik shook his head. "Only me and...Odion." Ryou feeling a bit more daring hugged Marik from behind and slid 2 of his fingers in Mariks mouth and his other hand glided down to Mariks sweet spot. Marik devored the soft pale fingers every now and then moaning at Ryous touch.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Bakura!" /Hmhm yes?/ The golden haired Yami had been trying to get on top and in control but without success. Everytime he was close the other did something to his body that made him stop and moan loud with pleasure. /You did say I was all yours didn't you?/ "Y...yes but," /No exceptions!/ Bakura stopped what he was doing and stood up. Yami Marik looked up at him in surprise. /You stay here!/ "Where are you going?!" /That doesn't concern you for now!/ "Tell me where the fuck your going!!" /Ill give you fuck in a minute!!!/ He said leaving the room.**

**Bakura knew his Hikari was busy so it was no use taking over his body to go to the fridge so he would just have to go to Ryous soul room and take something out of there. He went to the otherside of the hall and into Ryous tidy (as always) room. In the corner of the room stood a fridge. He strolled over to it opening it and peering inside. HA! Exactley what I was looking for!!! He pulled out a bowl of choclate pudding. Ryous favorite but he can always make a new one!!! He hid the pudding behind his back and walked back to his soulroom where a unpatient Yami Marik waited for him.**

**He walked back over to the bed "Couldn't stay longer?" /That wasnt even five minutes incase you havent noticed you nut!/ "Long enough!!" /Are we gonna fuck or talk all night?/ "Hm...lets fuck!!!" Bakura held the bowl of choclate pudding over his head and grinned at the other Yami. "Whats in that bowl?" Not answering the question he poured the contents over the Yami. "BAKURA!!!" he squeeked feeling the cold sticky goo cling to his naked body. /Hehehe.../ Bakura grinned more broadly and started to smear the choclate pudding over the golden haired boy soft tanned skin body. The other moaned at the touch loving how his body was being smotherd into a choclate molten mess. /You like that don't you Marik?/ "HAI!!!" Bakura grinned evily and growled /Youll like whats coming up next even more!/ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik had carried his little precious into his bedroom and layed him on the soft bed. They stared deeply into each others eyes in silence. Finally Marik made the first move and started to kiss the little angel softley taking in his soft delicious lips. Ryou moaned within the kiss embracing the boy above him and enjoying every motion Marik made. Marik started to make a light trail of kisses down Ryous chin then to his neck biting it softley. Ryou cryed out and arched his back with pleasure tilting his head back so he could expose more of his neck. The sweet golden blonde haired boy took advantage of it and started sucking on the soft pure skin of his pale lover. After finishing he looked at what he achieved and kissed the dark red spot on his lovers neck. He then moved down to Ryous chest slowley but softley kissing every single spot on the boys warm chest. "Marik...." The boy moaned loving the soft moist lips. "Tenshi..." the other mumbeld in return.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura licked his lips, the choclate dripping from his chin as he bore into the lavender eyes with his tiger like brown eyes. Yami Marik layed panting on the bed craving for more. /You liked that didn't you?/ "HAI!!!! MORE!!!" Bakura grinned again kneeling over the flushed boy and lapping up the choclate pudding. Marik arched grasping at the pillow behind his head and digging his fingers deep into it. Bakura came up kissing the boy fiercly, tounge demanding entrance. The egypten let him in and tasted the sweet rich choclate tounge. He softley bit into it and then sucked on it like a newborn baby.**

**Bakura moaned in his mouth wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him closer to his body than grinded their hips together. "BAKURA!!!" he gasped. /Let me inside Marik!!!/ Yami Marik nodded allowing him to enter the opening. Bakura thrust in roughly. "ONEGAI!!!" Bakura loved it when the yami moaned it made him arouse even more so he pushed in deeper and slammed in harder.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik looked at the pale boy benath him out of breath. "Marik I..." "Sshhh...." The other hushed him putting a finger up to his soft pink lips. Ryou closed his eyes as the other boy continued to caress his body with sweet soft kisses. ,Hes so gentle....Not like Bakura...hes afraid to hurt me and yet im afraid to hurt him...I love him so much..., Ryou thought. ,Hes so soft and so untouched. So pure like he just fell from heaven and into my arms...Ryou Bakura I love you so..., Marik thought at the same time. "Aishiteru." They said at the same time and blushed looking away. Marik cupped the small boys cheek and turned his head back towards him looking into the soft eyes. Ryou melted into them as he kissed the boy and clung to him.**

**Near the bottom of Mariks body something elese was getting the best of him and he wanted to be one with the pure angel. He slowley began to push in. Ryou pulled away and gasped. ,Did he really want to do this? Was he really ready for it? He didn't want to sleep with Marik knowing Bakura was doing the same at the exact same moment every now and then hearing his moans and groans.,**

**"Marik please stop I cant do this...." Marik stopped immidiatley and looked down at the reddend boy. "Did I hurt you?" "No...its just that...im... not quit ready yet..." "Its alright Ai." Marik said softley kissing him and laying down next to him holding him close. "Your not mad?" "No." Ryou cuddeld close to the tanned skin boy and closed his eyes relaxing. "Marik?" "Hm?" "I love you?" "I love you to." He said holding the boy closer to him and closing his eyes somehow exhausted.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"BAKURA!!!!!" /HEHE YES LITTLE ONE?!/ "MORE!!!! FASTER!! MORE!!!!" He cryed. Bakura obeyed and picked up the pace a bit. Sweat dripping from his face and the choclate still clinging to their bodys.**

**Soft strands of hair clung to Bakuras forhead and he threw his head back moaning. Yami Marik snaked his arms around Bakura neck and held him close. "BAKURA IM COMING!!!!" Bakura thrust in harder and faster making the yami cry out with more pleasure and finally released panting hard. Bakura felt his heart throbbing against his chest and colapsed on top of the other yami. Marik held him tight and together they feel asleep Bakura never pulling out.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ryou and Marik were sleeping peacefully as well. Marik holding the boy close to him and Ryou cuddeld close to his chest.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At midnight Yami Marik awoke. "Its time!" he grinned. The eye appeared on his forehead and a soft breeze swept through the room.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik started to twitch and turn in the bed.**

**Dream Sequence**

**"Father...!"**

**"Please spare me!! I have 2 children!!!!"**

**"I dont care about your sappy family MUAHAHAHA!!!!" Once again a black energy ball was released from the rod and captured his father "FATHER!!!!"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik started to sweat and moan in his sleep. "Father!! NO!!!" Ryou startled awake. "Mm...Marik?" He looked sleepily over at him. "Grr Father!!! NOOO!!" Tears began to stream down his face and he turned and yelped. "MARIK!!!" Ryou called shaking him.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"MUHAHAHAHA!!!!" Once again Mariks father was crushed and the Yami laughed eavily while strolling over to him. "Marik...Marik...Marik..." the voice started to sound like Ryous.**

**"Ryou?!"**

**"Marik!!!"**

**Dream Sequence end**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"AAAAHHHH!!!" Marik awoke holding his head sitting up in bed. The sweat was cold and the tears hot and fresh. "Marik..." Marik screamed at the sound and started swinging madly around himself in the darkness. "MARIK!!!" Ryou held him tight from behind laying his head and Mariks back. "GET OFF OF ME!!!" he cryed and shouted. "Marik..its me Ryou..." "Ryou?" "Hai...what is it whats wrong?"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"SHIT!!!!" Yami Marik swore out loud which starteld Bakura. "Hmm...Marik shutup...!" Bakura mumbeld. Yami Marik growled angerly before laying back down next to Bakura and closing his eyes again. The eye on his forhead disappearing.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"I...I had a nightmare..." "About what?" Marik looked at Ryou. "Um...its allright Ryou don't worry...it was just a typical nightmare." He lied. He didn't want to lie to Ryou but what other choice did he have? He didn't want to worry him. "But," Marik silenced him with a kiss. "Its allright Ai...lay back down and go to sleep." Marik stood up. "Im just going to get me a glass of water ok?" "Allright." Ryou snuggeld under the blankets and closed his eyes.**

**Marik smiled and went into the kitchen opening a cabinet and pouring himself a cold glass of water. He leaned himself on a counter and stared into space and time. "Why does this nightmare keep following me?" he thought out loud. "Who is this Yami Marik?...My second half...?" He took a sip of water and looked at the clock: 12:15 am. "I don't understand it...what does he want from me...and why now?" he set the glass down. "BAKA!!" he shouted but quickly held his mouth shut remembering it was still early and Ryou was sleeping.**

**He went back to the room and looked on the bed. Ryou was sound asleep. He gave a relieved sigh and layed himself back into the warm bed. Ryou snuggeld close immidiatley silently moaning Mariks name. Marik smiled and held the boy in his arms laying down again and covering their body with a soft wool blanket.**

**Yami Marik chan: So how did you like that?? Was that fluffy enough??!!!**

**To find out what happens to the 4 next read and review!!! Also to see if Marik chan is still livig read and review and just ask me!! Muhahaha**

**Please read and review!!!!!**


	10. Tea And The Daily News

**Thanks to Sam!! For reviewing chapter 8!! There will be more scene switches between the two!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the songs from Box Car Racer**

**Chapter 9 Tea and the daily news**

**Ryou and Marik awoke to the sound of the alarm clock. Both moaned and graoned. „Turn it off...."Marik mumbeld. Ryou slammed a hand on the clock and fell back on the bed. Another 5 minutes passed and then the alarm clock rang again. Again both moaned and groaned. Ryou turned the clock off and sat up. „Marik love we have to go to school."Ryou said smiling sleepily. „Hmm...no not today."„Yes today is important."„Nooo...."„I'll let you sleep for 10 minutes but then you really have to get up."„Ok..."Marik pulled the blankets up over his head so the rays of sun where blocked.**

**Ryou stood up and searched his drawers for fresh pairs of clothes. He got dressed wearing his school uniform and walked to the bathroom. Taking a look in the mirror he was pretty much satisfied except for his hair sticking up in every direction. He took a brush and combed them back then brushed his teeth and washed up.**

**He smiled. Today was going to be a good day!!**

**He went back to his bedroom and heard Marik snoring. He sat on the bed and pulled the blankets off of the sleeping boys head. „Marik my love its time to wake up..."he said softly. „No...please 5 more minutes."„No its time to get up!"Ryou now pulled the blankets off exposing Mariks bare body. He blushed remembering last night. His thoughts slowley drifted off to Bakura but he quickly shook his head and looked at his sleeping beauty. „Marik."„Hm....?"„Please get up you can do whatever you want with me if you do."Mariks eyes widend. „Really?"„Hai."Marik sat up in bed and looked at Ryou. He smiled. „You look beautiful today Tenshi."He whispered in Ryous ear as he started to blush and looked down. Marik sensing it lifted Ryous head with 2 fingers by the chin and kissed him deeply.**

**He pulled away looking down at himself. „I should get dressed huh?" „I dont mind."Ryou giggeld. Marik smiled and got up. „Where are my clothes?"he asked looking around the room. „I put them in the dryer because they were soaked."„OH! Thanks Ryou you are a real angel."Marik kissed him and then started to giggle. "What? Whats so funny?" Ryou asked. "Well...I think you should wear a turtle neck shirt today Ryou!" "Huh? Why?" Marik smiled pointing at Ryous neck. Ryou blushed and looked in the mirror. "WAH!!! It looked like I held the vacum cleaner to my neck!!!" Ryou looked shoked at the dark red spot planted on his neck. Marik smiled handing him a white turtle neck shirt before going to the bathroom to retrieve his clothes. **

**In the mean time Ryou decided to go downstairs and make breakfast. His mom wasnt there, as usual.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura woke up first. He looked to the side and saw Yami Marik sleeping peacefully in his arms.**

**,SHIT!!! What did I do??!!!, he thought mentally. ,BAKURA YOU IDIOT YOU FUCKED HIM LAST NIGHT!!!!!, He looked back over at the yami. ,But it was good...and he still did love him...but...BAKA BAKURA!!!!, he got up. **

**Yami Marik not feeling the warmth anymore slowley strirred.**

"**Huh?" Bakura looked down at him feeling his heart break already. "Kura whats wrong?" ,That name..., he thought mentally once more but quickly shook it off. (he loves it when he or Ryou says that) /Marik leave!/ He orderd trying to sound harsh. "Why?" /It was wrong! I shouldn't have slept with you last night./ "Kura I," /NO!Leave!!/ He handed Yami Marik his clothes who slowley took them. "Kura..." /Yami Marik please just leave! I DONT LOVE YOU!!!!/ He shouted. "NO YOUR LYING!!!" Yami Marik stood up with a shock. **

**/I HATE YOU!!!LEAVE!!!!/ He pointed at the door fighting back the tears. "WHY DID YOU LOVE ME LAST NIGHT THEN KURA?!!!? WHY?!!!" /That was a mistake you suduced me!!!/ "WHAT?!! YOU MEAN A ONE NIGHT STAND??!" /Hai...I only used you./ "BAKURA!!!" /MARIK GODDAMIT GO TO HELL!!! I HATE YOU OK!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I DON'T WANT YOU!!!!/ This pained Bakura a lot but it had to be done he couldn't be with Yami Marik. "Kura..." the tears formed in the other dark ones eyes. /FUCK OFF MARIK!/ "Nande?" ,No please not that japanese voice again..., Bakura thought mentally. /The past is better to stay the past! You changed Marik. I cant love you. What you did back then was terrible!! You killed people!! YOU TRIED TO KILL THE PHARAO AND you even tried to kill...me!/ "KURA THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU," /LEAVE! I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!!!!/ Bakura used his milliniumsring to blast Yami Marik to the wall. "KURA HOW COULD YOU???!" he stood up. "Youll be sorry you did this to me!!!!" Yami Marik stormed off.**

**Bakura couldn't fight the tears back any longer and collapsed to the ground crying. /Im so sorry forgive me love...but what you did 3000 years ago still hurts me now.../ Bakura slammed his fist onto the floor. Hearing Yami Marik calling him Kura really sucked him down.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**MMM it smells great in here!!!" Marik said stepping into the kitchen. "Eggs bacon and sausage!" Ryou replied with a bright smile setting a glass of orange juice down for Marik. Ryou smiled and sat down at the table. A little while later Ryou joined him with breakfast. **

**Patiently Ryou waited for Marik to take the first bite. He tried some eggs. "MM!! " he said with a mouthfull. Ryou giggeld pleased with himself.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura layed sobbing on the bed now. The tears uncontrolable. /Marik...Please try to understand it...I still love you so much./ **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ryou felt a sharp pain. ,Somethings wrong with Kura! But I cant find out now., Another sharp pain went throught the mindlink. ,Kura whats wrong?, Ryou asked through the mindlink. /Nothing you sick little rat! And don't call me Kura, EVER AGAIN!!!/ He shouted. Ryou immidiatly made out that Bakura was crying. ,Why are you crying?, /WHO THE HELL SAID THAT IM CRYING???!/ He shouted angerly. ,Gomen..., /Just leave me alone Ryou/ ,Does that mean you don't want my lunch., /NO! I don't want your lunch!/ **

"**Ryou." Marik tore him out of his thoughts. "Gomen Ai. What is it?" "Your food is getting cold and we have to get ready to go." "Hai!!!" Ryou started to shovle his food down and stood up. "Ryou!" Marik laughed. "Swallow first." Ryou looked at him with full stuffed cheeks and sat back down closing his eyes and chewing his food slowley. **

**After he finished he slowley stood up and walked over to Marik grabbing his hands and pulling him up. "Lets go to school." **

**Together they walked out of the house side by side. After awhile Marik took Ryous hand in his and Ryou squeezed it back slightley blushing.**

**As they got to the school Ryou let go of Mariks hand and walked slowley ahead. Marik looked at him a bit hurt. ,Did he want to keep their relationship a secret? Was it even a relationship?, Marik said to himself. He followed Ryou up to the school and felt eyes staring at them and whispers were heard behind their backs. Ryou tried ignoring them but wasnt doing a good job of it. They walked into the school building and a whole crowd of students stood in the hall watching them. Ryou felt really uncomfortable and so did Marik he stood behind Ryou now blushing. A few girls were crying now that they knew Marik was already taken. Tea stood in a corner of the school on crutches, a blue eye, a few missing teeth and a couple of bandages grinning evily. "NOW MARIK ISHTAR!!! YOU WILL FEEL MY REVENGE!!!!" she laughed. **

"**Whats going on here?"Marik asked. A student handed him the schoolnewspaper. **

**_Marik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura a couple????!!_**

_**Yes, its true! The 2 teens are together and are having a secret relationship. How will the students react to this? What will their friends do? Why are they keeping it a secret?**_

_**Well its out now!! A student saw them yesterday while Marik begged for Ryous love! Ryou stormed off and Marik ran after him! Who knows what happened then?! What will they do now?**_

**Marik read in horror and threw the paper to the floor. "WHO WROTE THIS???!" He glared at the students. "So what if we have a," "We don't have a relationship!!!" Ryou butted in. "What?! But Ryou," Ryou stood there not looking at Marik. Serious as ever. "Its not true!" Some girls sighed with relief others pouted but some still had a suspicious look. "I DON'T LOVE MARIK ISHTAR!!!" Ryou walked down the hall to class leaving a bluffed Marik** **behind.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In class Marik wrote a note to Ryou and passed it to him. **

_**Why did you do that?**_

_**Marik**_

**Ryou read it and became the guilty feeling again.**

_**Marik,**_

_**Im sorry but I don't want the school to know...yet.**_

**Marik read this in shock. ,Why not?! What was so bad about it?! Yesterday and this morning he was different why was he being a chicken now?,**

_**Does that mean you don't love me?**_

**He wrote back.**

_**Ofcourse I love you!! But im just not ready to show the school our relationship! Its embarassing!**_

**Marik scowled.**

_**Why?! **_

**Ryou knew he hurt Marik, but he just wasnt ready for the world to know that he was well...gay.**

_**Im sorry love meet me around the back of the school in the break ok?**_

**He didn't know what Ryouhad planned but decided to go anyway. He nodded to Ryou and paid attention to the teachers boring lecture.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In the break Ryou met Marik behind the school as promised. "Ryou why," "Ssshhh..." Ryou hushed him with a finger on his lips which Marik began to nuzzel and nurture making Ryou softley moan with pleasure. "Im sorry Marik..." he said taking his finger away. "I just, I don't know, im not ready for everbody to know yet." "Wakaranai," "Marik I love you please understand that I don't want to show it off in public!!" Marik looked down. Ryou couldn't help it he had to taste those soft lips again!!! So he did what he couldn't hold back and kissed him at first fiercly then slowing the pace to a passionate embrace. "Ryou..." Marik mumbeld into the kiss.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Hihihi this will be good for the front page." Tea was taking pictures of the lovers kissing and groping at each other.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Seto and Joey were under a tree eating lunch. "You think the storys true?" Joey asked. "Which story puppy?" Joey was used to it by now when Seto called him Puppy. "Well the one with Marik and Ryou?" "It could be possible, Ryou always has a dazed look in his eyes and Marik looks pretty depressed when he doesent have Ryou around." "But why did Ryou deny it?" "Maybe its too embarassing for him." "I don't get it, the whole school knows were together whats such a big deal when they get together?" "They only leave us alone because I am the so called human ice cube." Seto snarled.**

"**But you're my human ice cube!" Seto smiled a smile which was now not just for Mokuba it was also for Joey. They stared to kiss each other under the tree. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**,Yami? Somethings not right., Yugi said through their mindlink. ,I know aibou but dont get yourself mixed up in it. Treat them both like friends and still make them feel welcomed., ,But I want to help., ,Let it be Yugi it will only make it worst. This is something they have to settle alone., Yami said wise as always. ,Yami?, ,Yes aibou?, ,I love you., Yami smiled within his soulroom. ,I love you too little Tenshi.,**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Ryou...take it easy we are still in school you know." "Hai..." Ryou said pulling away and blushing. "But since nobodys around..." Marik took a look around and pinned Ryou to the brick wall once more kissing him again. "Marik..." it was Ryous turn to mumble into the kiss.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As the bell rang everyone hurried into class. Marik couldn't help himself and kept starring at Ryou.It was so hard to concentrate when he had that sexy creature sitting direct next to him.**

**Ryou felt those lavender eyes burning into him. He felt something harden within his pants while he still felt those eyes. He could still taste Marik and feel the warm breath against his cheek, the way Mariks hands swept across his body, his smell it all felt so close!!!!**

...**Yet so far.**

**Ryou looked over to Marik and smiled. Marik immidialtey blushed but smiled back. The smile was warm and gentle and they stared at each which felt like hours. "Mr. Bakura perhaps you can tell us why this sickness only intends to effect the man and what it has to do with the DNA system?" The teacher interupted them. **

"**Excuse me sir?" Ryou asked. "Please answer my question Mr. Bakura before I loose my patience!" "Im sorry Mr. Votiva I don't know..." The teacher sighed. "MR.ISHTAR!!!!" Marik startled. "Y...yes sir." "Perhaps you can answer my question and tell us exactley why this sickness only occurs by men and tell us what it has to do with the DNA system." "Im sorry sir I dont know." "Well if you two would pay attention and stop staring at each other like two love struck puppys maybe you would know the answer. If this behaivour continues im afraid I might have to sit you two apart." "Gomen nasai..." both boys mumbled and kept their heads to the chalkboard and the teacher not daring to look at each other.**

**Joey and Seto nodded to each other.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/**BAKA!!!/ Bakura still cryed. /BAKA!!!BAKA!!BAKA!!!/ He sobbed into his pillow. ,Why did I fall for him?, He thought back. /It was wonderful!! It was great but...he killed so many people and tried to kill me...or was it really an accident...?/ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In the mean time Yami Marik was on the road in his red corvett thinking about all the great times he had with Bakura.**

_**This vacations useless**_

_**These white bills are kind**_

_**I've given a lot of thought**_

_**On this 13 hour drive**_

**He thought back about how he first met Bakura in egypt in a pyramid.**

**Flashback:**

**Yami Marik was on the run from the pharaos guards running through a pyramid killing anything that got in his way.**

**After finally escaping in a hidden room he finally lost all of the guards. He looked around. The whole room was filled with gold and treasures. He looked around on the wall were several objects. But something caught his eye. A golden rod between the objects. He slowly walked over to it ready to touch it when a blast of golden light engulfed him and he felt a power surge through his body.**

"**Well well well looky here another one who dares to test the powers of the milliniums objects!" "Whos there?!" A tall man stepped out of the dark corner. He was tall and dressed in ripped clothes more like a red robe, brown tiger like eyes bore into his eyes. "Who are you?" "Bakura! Tomb Robber! Looks like your on the run as well?" Yami Marik held up the milliniumsrod and pointed it at Bakura. Bakura just grinned. Before Yami Marik knew what he was doing he sent out a black energy ball at Bakura who was still grinning.**

**Before it hit him a blue light engulfed Bakura the milliniumsring showing itself and sent Yami Mariks attack back at him. Not being able to dodge it it hit him. "I wouldn't medel with the powers from that rod if I were you." he snirred. Yami Marik, obviously angry tried it again but the attacks kept coming back. **

**He was hurting now but something still thrust him forward. He wasnt finished with Bakura yet. Somehow it was fun. **

**But now it was Bakuras turn. Using the powers from the ring Bakura started sending out blue energy balls at Yami Marik. Yami Marik finally felt the full power of the rod and ran forward pointing the sharp edge at the tomb robber. Bakura missing this screamed as the dagger pierced his face right below the eye.**

**A few seconds later both lay panting on the floor. The blood dripping down Bakuras face. Yami Marik looked at him with shock dropping the rod. Bakura started to grin and grabbed the other by the chin. Looking deeply into each others eyes still panting they suddenly felt a connection between them. Bakura pulled the other closer and their lips locked in a kiss.**

**End of flashback**

**_I miss the grinded concrete Where we sat past 8 or 9_**

_**And slowley finished laughing**_

_**In the glow of our headlights**_

_**Ive given a lot of thought to**_

_**The nights we used to have**_

**After that there was nothing that could part them. They were partners and at the same time much more than that. Together they plunderd the dark pyramids killing the guards and robbing the pharao of his treasures. The ring and the rod giving them both more power and force. They made love to each other like never before and spent hours planning to rule ancient egypt and finally the world.**

_**The days have come and gone**_

_**Our lives went by so fast**_

_**I faintly remember breathing**_

_**On your bedroom floor**_

_**Where I layed and told you**_

_**But you swear you love me more**_

**Until finally Yami Marik wanted to set there dreams into reality.**

**He wanted to throw the Pharao off of his thrown.**

**Bakura backed down.**

**End of flashback**

**Bakura didn't want to. That was too much for him. While trying to do so alone he almost killed Bakura in the act. Yami Marik banged on the steering wheel clenching his fists at the thought.**

**Flashback:**

**Finally reaching the Pharaos thrown Yami Marik lifted the rod at Atemu who sat still and watched him. He was prepared to kill the Pharao and take over everything he had with or without Bakura. His first attacks missed but finally one setteld. The Pharao stood up in rage and was ready to attack with the power of his puzzle Yami Marik was about to do the same when his love showed up.**

"**Marik stop!Its enough!!!" "Kura?" The Pharao reliazing Yami Mariks weak spot was prepared to kill Bakura. Yami Marik saw the attack that Atemu was preparing for Bakura and let his attack go first. "BAKURA MOVE!!!!" he shouted but it was to late. The attack hit Bakura.**

**End of flashback**

**Ofcourse Yami Marik didn't mean to hit Bakura he was aiming for Atemu but Bakura didn't budge!!! Ofcourse Bakura thought that Yami Marik was trying to kill him.**

**_Do you care if I_**

_**Don't know what to say?**_

_**Will you sleep tonight**_

_**Will you think of me**_

_**Will I shake this off**_

_**Pretend its all ok**_

_**That theres someone out there **_

_**Who feels just like me **_

**After that Bakura ignored him and did everything to go out of Yami Mariks way.**

**Flashback:**

**Bakura was in shock. Never before had Yami Marik attacked him. "Kura are you allright??!" Bakura wanted to shove the other off but after the attack and shock fell into a deep kouma. The Pharaos guards took advantage of this and ripped Yami Marik away from Bakura throwing him into the dungeons. Bakura was taken to the hospitel and after Yami Marik finally broke out of the dungeons to visit him Bakura was already gone.**

"**Im sorry Mr. Ishtar but he woke up this morning and disappeared." Angry that he missed his love by a hair he killed the doctor and searched for his long lost love.**

**End of flashback**

**Those notes you wrote me I've kept them all**

_**I've given a lot of thought**_

_**On how to write you back this fall**_

**Tears streamed down Yami Mariks face. "DAMMIT!!!" he said wiping them away with his sleeve.**

**_With every single letter_**

_**And every single word**_

_**There will be a hidden message**_

_**About a boy that loves a boy **_

**"Kura..."**

**Finally there he pulled up into the drive way.**

**He reached the golden doors and killed the two guards that stood in his way. He walked into the dark castle and searched for the only one that could help him now. "Well well well. You've finally arrived as I can see. Ive been expecting you. I was beginning to loose my patience." A giggle was heard and then the cracking of knuckels. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The end of chapter 9!!!**

**Im not posting chapter 10 until I get at least 3 reviews!!!**

**Marik chan **


	11. Lovers And Betrayers

**Marik chan: Here comes the next chapter of when best friends become lovers!!! **

**Bakura: As if anyone cares!!!**

**MC: My reviewers do!!**

**Bakura: Ts there only trying to be nice because you cry to much!!**

**MC: Ah pipe down your worst than my Yami!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!!!!! Never have! Never will!!! So sad but true!!! But I do own the plot and alllll my ideas!!!!!**

**Lovers and Betrayers 10**

"**Step into the light Marik Ishtar." The voice slowly spoke.**

**Yami Marik entered the light looking up at the figure that sat before him. In front of him 2 men. A smaller older one with gray hair sticking up in every direction. He had yellow teeth and his laugh was almost like a cackle. The other was taller and had blonde hair hidden under a striped Bandana with stars. Apparently he trained a lot because the muscels could barley be held back by the tight black t shirt. He had sun glasses on and was also grinning. Instead of his friend he had white teeth.**

"**Um I would like to be alone with you." Yami Marik said eyeing the other 2. "Bandit Keith, Bones! Would you leave us some privacy?" Both nodded and snirred at Yami Marik before leaving.**

"**What brings you to my castle Mr. Ishtar?" "I..." He thought another moment. "I wanted to join your group to steal the milliniums ring from...Ryou Bakura and the puzzle from the Pharao Yami Atemu."**

**After mentioning Bakuras name his body tensed up. "Oh! Why the sudden change?" "That doesent concern you, Pegasus!!!" Yami Marik snapped. **

"**I see. Well with that attitude im afraid I cant help you at the moment. You see I always get my way." Pegasus ran a hand through his hair revealing the milliniums eye which sent out a pink flash bashing Yami Marik to the wall. In pain he looked up at Pegasus. "Well?" Pegasus said ever so sweetly.**

"**Gomen Nasai...Pegasaus." "Thats better! Your work starts in no time soon. Keith take him up to his room. Youll be staying in the castle." Keith picked the yami up roughley and dragged him down a corridor. "I can walk my self!" "FINE!!" Keith dropped him and walked further. "Bastard!" Yami Marik said under his breath.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura sieghed heavily. He was sitting on a roof looking up at the stars and the moon which slightly lighted up his pale face. He missed him.**

**_I am_**

_**Lost in the crowd**_

_**Im standing in line **_

_**Im feeling sucked down**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At the same moment Yami Marik was doing the same. He starred out of a castle window watching the stars and the moon. Thinking about his long lost love. "Kura..." he sighed heavily. "Why are you making me turn against you?"**

_**And I am**_

_**Full of doubt**_

_**Hes not the one**_

_**Take notice hear me out**_

_**I want him**_

_**Need him**_

_**And you always will pull me through**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Did I do the right thing? Was it right to just shove him off like that?" Bakura sighed heavily again. "Marik..."**

_**I want him**_

_**Need him**_

_**And you always will pull me through**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"Whats so bad about killing people!! The pharao was going down anyway!!!! Burning his shit in my hikaris back!!! It was only right to try and kill Atemu!!!"**

_**Im tired**_

_**This games so dumb**_

_**He never played**_

_**His race is one**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Ra spare me from this pain!!!" Bakura clinched his fists and tears began to flow _again._**

**_Im tired_**

_**Cant smile no more**_

_**I want him**_

_**Need him**_

_**And you always will pull me through**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Kura..."**

_**And I**_

_**want him need him**_

_**And you always pull me through**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Both left the sky and headed for bed. Unknowing what awaited them in the weeks to come.**

**Bakura sniffeld while closing his eyes and clutching his pillow which still smelled like Yami Marik.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yami Marik held a t shirt close that he stole from Bakura and inhaled the scent deeply feeling the pain again as it shot through his body. He would have to let his anger and pain out on his hikari again but he was too weak and pained at the moment.**

**This time he would spare the little one but just this one time he swore!!!**

**Marik chan: No cliff hanger right??? So since you guys did a good job of reviewing my story!! 3 more reviews before the next chapter!!!! **


	12. Why Me?

**MC with Mokuba: (pop up) **

**THANKS TO:**

**Nectars lips: Well here is your beating for Ryou and Marik!!! Pegasus needs one too I agree!!! SO why not just give him one in later chapters?? (grins)**

**Dangerousgirl: Thankyou for putting me on your favorites list!!!!! Im working hard on this all though I don't think that many people like it!!**

**Jou: Aww that's ok as long as I know yor still alive!!! Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Maruken: Well as long as you don't flame again!!!!! (Yami Marik chan)**

**MC: aww that's a really hard punishment!!! Hope you can pull it through! Thanks for reviewing and please don't flame me again!!! Pretty please**

**Note: This chapter contains mostley Tea Bashing! If you don't like it then you might as well skip it because I show no mercy!!**

**Chapter 11: Why me?**

**Tea finally developed the pictures. Looking at them she laughed madly. ,This was so perfect!, She thought. Ryou deneid it but here was the proof! In color! Soon to be in the school newspaper.**

**She had been working the whole night on this.**

**Pictures where Ryou pinned Marik to the wall and practicly drooling all over him.**

**Pictures where they kissed! And not just any kiss! No these kisses were special!**

"**MUHAHAHAHA!!!" she laughed evily hanging up the last picture. "Marik will pay!!"**

**She limped to the computer and started to type the article.**

**_Ryou Bakura, the shy innocent student at Domino High School_. _But is he really that innoncent?_**

_**After denying his love to fellow student Marik Ishtar they seemed to go separate ways.**_

_**But whats this? Pictures of the two gropping at each other behind the school?!?!**_

_**Are they having a relationship or is it all just show? This isint the first gay couple in our school. Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba have been having a relationship for a year now. Why does Ryou deny it? And if they are having a relationship why are they so ashamed to admit it?**_

_**Does the wierd behaivour and bad grades have something to do with it? **_

_**Teachers state that Ryou is flunking almost every class and Marik isint any better either. The once straight A students are becoming sloppy. Could it be the secret relationship that's holding them back from school work? **_

_**What will Mariks fan clubs of girls do? Will they tear him apart? Will any of the students accept their relationship?**_

**She smiled to herself. "YES! Its perfect. She read through it one more time and then scanned the pictures in. "How will you deny this one Ryou Bakura?" She asked.**

**She stretched. "I think I might get me some fresh air." She got up grabbing her crutches and limped to the front door. **

**Her blue eye was starting to become normal again and her missing teeth were replaced. Too bad for Tea because its not the end of her:Yet!**

**She stepped into the cool night air inhaling it deeply but quickly coughed as she inhaled smoke. A bum was sitting on her front porch smoking a joint. **

"**Tea baby!! Come here and give me some sugar!!!" He said puckering up. "EEEWWW! No way stay away from me!!!" She said preparing to go down the stairs. "Stupid bitch!" The bum tripped her and she fell head first down the stairs. "OWWWW!!"**

**She slowly got up and felt her head. A huge lump was beginning to form. She turned around to shout at the guy but he was already on his way. But with Teas bike. "HEYYY! MY BIKE!!!" Ofcourse being on crutches she couldn't run after the guy.**

"**Why me?" she sieghed and continued to limp down the street.**

**She walked towards the city to do a little window shopping. Along the way a gang of boys started to follow her. She picked up her pace, allthough that was pretty much impossible. The boys ran after her and caught up to her. "Woho this ones already been taken!" One yelled out. "Well then im sure she wouldn't mind if we took her again!" Another said. Together the goup of teens dragged Tea down the street into an old factory what happened there...**

**Well you guys can all imagine your own story!! 8)**

**Sorry the chapters so short ill be posting the next chapter up in 2 or 3 days for that!! But first I want ATLEAST 3 reviews!!! Hope you guys liked the Tea bashing!!**


	13. I Feel So

**Marik chan: OK you guys since im getting really sick of this story and I don't like it anymore im gonna start making it a little hasty and just post it every Friday...I have it all figured out now! Its gonna have 18 chapters! Ofcourse im still hoping that you guys review! **

**  
Yami Marik chan: (cough) Disclaimer (cough cough)**

**Marik chan: (sighs) Allright allright I get the point Yami!**

**Yami Marik chan: (grins)**

**Marik chan: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs from Box Car Racer**

**Chapter 12: I feel so **

**Ryou walked through Domino City. Thinking about this and that. It was 2 am in the morning and he couldn't sleep. Marik wouldn't escape his mind but neither would that newspaper article. What was he supposed to do?**

_**Some times I wish I was brave**_

_**I wish I was stronger**_

_**Wish I could feel no pain**_

**Marik was prepared to tell the whole school but he was not. He loved Marik more than anything but still...he had doubts. Maybe he was just afraid of the reactions he was going to get from his fellow students.**

_**Wish I was young**_

_**Wish I was shy**_

_**I wish I was honest**_

_**I wish I was you not I**_

**What would his friends say? Will they accept it just as fast as they accepted Joeys and Setos feelings for another or will they call him a freak and shove him off. But they are his friends...they wouldn't just push him off like that, would they?**

**Yugi was in love with Yami and Yami with Yugi everyone knew that. But nobody cared. Then why is everyone making such a big deal out of their love?!**

_**Cause I feel so mad**_

_**I feel so angry**_

_**Feel so careless**_

_**So lost and confused again**_

_**Feel so cheap**_

_**So used, unfaithful**_

**He was suffering under it all and Marik probably to. He didn't want Marik to hurt anymore. He sufferd so much already why put him through more?**

_**Lets start over**_

_**Lets start over**_

_**Sometimes**_

_**I wish I was smart**_

_**I wish I made cures for**_

_**How people are**_

_**I wish I had power**_

_**I wish I could breathe**_

_**I wish I could change the world**_

_**For you and me**_

**But still if he told the school his love for Marik would they leave them alone? Or still make a big deal out of it? He knew how many girls were in love with Marik. Nobody was in love with Ryou. He didn't have his own little fanclub like Yami, Joey, Seto or his lover. Hell even Bakura had a little fanclub full of girls.**

**BAKURA!!!! Something was wrong with Bakura! He had been crying. Opening the mindlink he tried to talk to Bakura.**

**,Kura...? Ah I mean Bakura..., He got no answer. **

**,Bakura., He said a bit louder.**

**He decided to go into the soul room. **

**Slowley creeping down the hall he opened the door to Bakuras soul room.**

"**Bakura?" He heard breathing. Bakura was asleep. He walked over to the bed and looked at the sleeping spirit.**

"**Kura...." He sighed covering up the yami and smiling. He kissed Bakura on the cheek and tasted salt. Bakura had been crying. The tear stained cheeks revealed it all. Ryou had no idea what happened to his Yami but what was he supposed to do. Bakura didn't talk to him. Deciding not to disturb him any longer he left the soul room and went back to the Domino City streets.**

**_Cause I feel so mad I feel so angry_**

_**Feel so careless**_

_**So lost, confused again**_

_**Feel so cheap so used, unfaithful**_

_**Lets start over **_

_**Lets start over**_

**Marik was deep in sleep when the doorbell rang. He didnt want to get up but since Ishizu was back in Egypt he had no choice.**

**He looked at the clock: 3 am! Who the hell was bothering him this early!! He sat up in bed wiping the sleep from his eyes. The doorbell rang again. "COMING!!!"**

**He stood up and slumped to the door. "Yes...? He said sleepily opening the door. Ryou looked up at Marik. "Ryou?" Marik was now wide awake. "What are you doing here?" **

"**I...had to see you...I missed you so much Ai." Ryou said looking down. Marik smiled and took Ryou inside. "You look tired tenshi." He said going into the kitchen making tea. Ryou caught a glimps of Mariks back. He saw all the marks now in the light. Afterall he was only half naked and was wearing a pair of tight black boxer shorts.**

"**Wheres Ishizu?" Ryou asked. "Shes in egypt. They found a new Pyramid and called her right away. She took a plane yesterday night at 8." He said coming out with a tablet of tea. **

"**Here before you catch a cold." He said handing Ryou a cup of tea and sitting down next to him.**

"**Did I bother you?" Ryou asked.**

"**Oh no! I was just sleeping but its ok. Id stop anything to see you my love." He said smiling.**

"**I didn't mean to disturb your sleep." Ryou said slightley blushing."Don't worry its fine!" Marik laughed. Ryou felt slightley uncomfortable for barging in on Marik like this. It was 3 am in the morning. What was he doing out at this time anyway!!!**

"**Something wrong love?" Marik asked. "What?! Oh no its fine I just um..." Ryou stared at the egyptens tanned chest, mouth half open, eyes wide as the water started to pour together in his mouth.**

**Marik looked down at himself. "Hm? Something wrong Ryou?" Ryou realized that he was starting to drool. "NO!!! Uhhh I mean no...I was just...um..im sorry."**

**Marik laughed. "Your beat why don't we go to bed you can stay here for the night." Marik stood up and headed for his room when Ryou grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards him.**

"**Wait...I didn't get a chance to say hello..." Ryou breathed and pulled Marik closer into a passionate lip locking embrace. Marik gladly returned it scooping the younger one up into his arms and carrying him into his bedroom.**

"**Sleep now little angel." He said kissing Ryou on the forehead and covering him up. He fell asleep immidiatly. "Sweet little light..." He smiled before laying down next to him. He wonderd why Ryou was visiting him this late...well ok early but still....did he really miss Marik that much? He looked over at the sleeping boy.**

**He looked so pure and innoncent when he was sleeping. A true angel....his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.**

**MC: Another short chapter I know! But if I would have continued with the next day it would ruin the mood! Sooo... Read and Review please!! **


	14. Confessions

**Chapter 14: The Confession**

**Disclaimer: Aw comeon dudes if I owned it would I be letting 4kids edit everything?! NO WAY!!!**

**Marik was awoken by the annoying sound of the alarm clock. "Awww...gods who turned on the alarm clock??" he said sleepily. "I did love." Marik jumped at the voice forgetting Ryou was in bed next to him. Marik smiled as he gatherd himself.**

"**Good morning tenshi." Ryou giggeld at the soft touch from Mariks lips on his forhead. "Do we have to go to school today?" "Hai..." Ryou said sitting up.**

**Marik immidiatley pulled the covers up closer missing Ryous warmth as he went to the bathroom. Hed give almost anything right now to take the adorable teen into his arms and cuddle him to death allday. **

**Sieghing heavily he got up and changed his clothes. Pulling on the school uniform he despised so much as he prepared himself for school.**

**A while later Ryou came out. "Are you ready?" "Yeah I just have to wash up that's all!" Marik smiled. **

**On the way to school Marik held Ryous hand both blushing slightly. "Marik...?" "Yes Ryou?" "I love you." Even though Marik heard this many times it still sent a jolt through his stomach. "I love you too little one." Both squeezed the hand from the other a little tighter. **

**As they reached school grounds Marik immidiatley let go of Ryous hand and walked casually to the school. This wasnt part of Ryous plan but he decided hed fix it later. They enterd the school and were faced with the whole school in front of them. "Whats going on?" Marik asked walking forward. Everyone talked at the same time bombarding the two with questions. **

**No one understood a word until they got the daily newspaper. "Oh no!" Marik said in shock. It surprised Ryou to but he had to go through with his plan. Marik faced the students. "Its not true!!" he said. "Me and Ryou are not together these pictures are just a fake!!! Were,"**

"**TOGETHER!!!" Ryou shouted. "What? But Ryou..." Marik started as he students took in a deep breath. "I cant hide my feelings any longer Marik. Who cares what the school says. Im together with Marik!!!" Ryou said confidently even though you could still tell that he was nervous.**

"**So what the paper says is true?" A girl asked. "Yes..." Marik said. The students took in another deep breath. "If you guys don't believe me then ill prove it!!!" There was no turning back now Ryou thought and so he kissed Marik. This took Marik by surprise but he kissed the soft light purple haired boy back. **

**In the crowd Joey and Seto stood there smiling. The others were shocked. Yugi slightley blushing as he imagined him and Yami up there kissing like mad in front of the school.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yami Marik awoke to the sound of pounding on the door. "Who the fuck dares to disturb my slumber?!!" He asked angerly slouching to the door.**

**As he opened it one of Pegasus' men confronted him with in invation to breakfast. "I don't eat breakfast." He growled. "Pegasus insists you eat breakfast with us Master Marik." "FINE!!!" He slammed the door in the guys face mumbeling something about being disturbed so early in the morning. Hell it was 9 o'clock he needed his beauty sleep!!! **

**As Yami Marik walked down the stairs to the dining room he was surprised to see only Pegasus sitting their. "Goodmorning Marik have a seat." Pegasus said in that rich people voice. Yami Marik despised it and he frowned while taking a seat. "What would you like for breakfast?" "I don't eat breakfast." Pegasus laughed in that annoying tone again. "In this house you will eat breakfast. Afterall you cant work without food in your stomach." Yami Marik hated the guy already but what was he supposed to do? "FINE!!! I'll just eat toast then!" Pegasus orderd for them both and sat back lazily in his chair.**

"**Tell me, how is Bakura doing?" Again Yami Marik flinched at the sound of Kuras name. "Hes doing just fine!" Yami Marik mumbeld angerly. "Well that's good! I hope he is prepared what we have in store for him!!" Pegasus chuckeld at his own joke and looked at Yami Marik after he realized he wasnt laughing.**

"**Haha very funny!" "Well somebody has a bad mood this morning!" "Hm funny I cant see why!" **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik and Ryou walked together to the cafeteria for lunch ignoring the girls sobbing and the questions. "Marik don't you think were being a little too rude." Ryou whisperd. "No tenshi were not being rude enough!" Reaching the double doors they saw Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Seto waiting for them. **

"**Uh oh I think we forgot about them..."Ryou quiverd. "Hi guys!" Marik said. At first, silence then "WOW YOU GUYS FINALLY ADMITTED IT!!!" Joey said jumping around like a happy puppy. "You guys knew?" Ryou asked surprised. "Of course just like we know Yugi is in love with Yami." Tristan blurted out.**

"**WHAT?!!" Yugi screamed. "YOU GUYS KNEW IT ALL ALONG!!!" "Woops..." Tristan said feeling the others glaring at him. "Well it was pretty obvious." Seto said. "But..." Yugi blushed. "You guys knew all along and never told me!!" Yugi pouted as they walked into the cafeteria. **

**Marik and Ryou sieghed with relief as they walked in together with the others.**

**Tea stormed over and got near enough to Marik so nobody but him could tell what she was saying. "So Marik you've seen how evil I can be! How about it? You go out with me now and everything stops!" Marik smiled "Well Tea I have something for you." **

"**You do? Really?" Marik smiled and pulled Ryou towards him in a passionate kiss. "What...but how...why?!" Tea stammerd walking backwards. "How could you do this to me?!" Everyone in the lunchroom glared at her. "WHAT ARE YOU FUCKERS STARING AT?!"**

**Joey was the first to throw his chilly hotdog at her before the whole school joined in. Tea ran out of the cafeteria coverd in all sorts of food. "FINE!! WHO NEEDS YOU GUYS ANYWAY!!!!" She shouted as the whole school started laughing.**

**Ryou reluctantly pulled away smiling. "Now the whole school knows love." Marik smiled. "Yeah, so that means its our turn to walk in on you guys!!!" Joey laughed.**

**Once more Ryou blushed remembering how he walked in on the two. "And on Yugi and Yami!" Marik laughed. Yugi immidiatley blushed. "Well boys cant walk in on me!!" Tristan said smoothly. "That's what you think!" Joey laughed. "How about on them lonley nights under the cover where you only have Sandy and Gwen!" Joey said holding up his hands laughing.**

"**BAKA!!!" Tristan shouted pounding him on the head. "OW!!" "Ts...stupid puppy...." Seto sieghed. "Seto...that hurt..." Joey said looking at the saphire eyed boy with puppy dog eyes. Seto smirked. "Come with me." He said standing up. Together they left the cafeteria, Joey following like a dog behind his master.**

**Tristan sweat dropped before turning back to his food and the others. "So Tristan what about you?" Yugi asked. "I don't know Yugi all this mushy stuff...id rather be free and not have some girl or guy hanging on me the whole time....it is nice but still I have a whole lifetime for a relationship why now at this age? So many partys and girls to meet! I cant just choose one!" **

**The others looked at him amazed. "Don't you get any wrong ideas!" Marik said to Ryou. "Ill have to think about that one." "HEY!!!" "Just kidding!" Ryou laughed. **


	15. Whats Wrong Bakura

**Mokuba: Hi you guys!! So sorry for the one day late update!! But MC had her 17th birthday yesterday!!! SO im gonna take over the reviews for her!! **

**Chibi B-channie: Aww thankyou!! What my heart desires is a pretty sad story at the beginning but it'll turn out ok. Or maybe not! I'll be writing you an email and we can start our story!!**

**Mizu: Thanks! Reviews like that really help me to continue! Im trying to become a good author and write good storys! Thanks for the comment!! YAY!!**

**Samena: Glad the people out there still like it!! A couple more chapters to go and youll know how it turns out!**

**Nectars lips: Everything will be just fine!I hate suffering to so why let my characters here suffer? No way!! Lol**

**Thanks for still reviewing you guys!! (Glomps all)**

**Chapter 14 Whats wrong Bakura?**

**Bakura awoke to the sound of his hikari calling him. "BAKURA!!!"**

**/Pipe down already you little squirt im getting up!/ "I just wanted to talk to you..." /About what?!/ Bakura snapped. "Well your bad mood." /I HAVE NO BAD MOOD!/ He said going over to his CD Player and turning on Boy Hits Car "The Rebirth".**

"**Well then how come your acting so strange?" /That doesnt concern you!/ "But a few days ago you were craving me and now your pushing me away. Your not jealouse are you?" Ryou teased.**

**/NO!/ Bakura replied seriously. "Wanna go to the park with me?" /You wake me up just to ask if I want to go to the park with you?!/ "Well I thought youd like to talk..." /Well maybe I don't want to talk Ryou!/ "Fine I just wanted to help Bakura!!!" /I don't need your help!/ "Fine then be stubborn!!!" /I WILL!/ He shouted as Ryou left.**

**Ryou went outside prepared to go to the park alone. He started to kick a stone along the way. **

**,Just because hes angry and has problems doesnt mean he has to let it all out me!, Ryou thought angerly. "I only wanted to help!!!" He shouted kicking the stone hard so that a flew in a nearby bush.**

"**OW!!!" "What the..." Ryou started running over "Im really sorry I, YUGI!!! What are you doing behind the bushes?"**

"**Hi Ryou!" He replied holding the back of his head where the rock obviously hit. "I needed a quiet place to think." "Why don't you think up in your room." "Well....Yamis up there." "So?" "Well I was thinking about Yami." Yugi said standing up.**

"**What happened?" Ryou asked as they started off together down the park. **

"**Well...you know...me and Yami love each other right?" "Yeah." "Well yesterday was the night that we wanted to...well you know." He blushed. "Aha I see..." he said also slightly turning red as he imaged him and Marik doing the same. He quickly snapped out of it as Yugi continued to talk. **

"**I set up my room real nice and everything and as he came in he didn't even look around he said that he needed to talk to me about something." **

"**And what?"**

**Flashback**

"**Yugi I need to talk to you." "About what love?" Yugi asked softly while he tried to hide his hurt feelings.**

"**You remember when we fought against Pegasus?" "Yeah."**

"**Well he said to me he would get revenge for it all and for his lost love Cecilia." "Yeah Yami but," "Yugi hes back and hes getting his revenge!" "How do you know?" "I feel it." "You feel it?" Yugi asked looking down at his knees. **

"**Yes im sure hes planning something and we have to be prepared for it! You remember how Ryou got beaten up." "Yeah..."**

"**That's not all hes got. Hes out to get the milleniums pieces and he'll do anything to get them! Not just use his boys." **

"**But Yami im sure Ishizu already knows and told the others,"**

"**But still Yugi this is no duell this could get really dirty."**

"**Yami..." the tears started to buldge up in his eyes. "What is it Aibou?" **

"**I thought tonight was going to be our night I had everything so perfect..." "Im sorry little one im just too deep in thought."**

"**I see. That's ok Yami I understand!" Yugi looked up smiling although the tears were clear. "Yugi I promise our night will come!"He said kissing him. Yugi didn't really accept the apology but kissed him back all the same.**

**So instead of Yugis plan they wound up just falling asleep in each others arms.**

**End of flashback**

"**Hm I understand both of you guys but Yami is right...Pegasus is cooking up something.**

"**I know but I was so happy to spend the night with Yami doing...you know."**

**Ryou giggeld. "What? What ist it?" **

"**Im sorry Yugi! Ist just so funny. But dont rush it. These things take time. Let Yami get a clear head first don't push him. Im sure he wants everything to be just as nice and romantic as you want it." **

"**Maybe your right. I dont want to push him."**

**Ryou smiled.**

"**Hey Ryou?" **

"**Yeah Yug?" "Have you and Marik already...?" "Uuuhhh..." Ryou blushed. **

„**Have you?" **

„**No..." **

"**Oh...what do you think its like?" "WONDERFUL!!!" Ryou grinned.**

"**Really? So do I! Why havent you guys?" "Well I don't feel ready for it yet..." "No?" **

"**Not really...I mean id love to but I still have my doubts..." **

"**Do you think it hurts?" **

"**I hope not..." **

"**It would be Mariks first time too right?" Yugi asked curiouslly.**

"**Yeah...that's why it should be something really special! Um did Yami already...?"**

"**No not yet! Atleast I don't think he did." Yugi said looking up at the sky.**

"**You've wanted to do it for awhile didn't you?" Ryou asked looking at Yugi who had turned a few shades of red darker.**

"**Yeah ever since I met him ive been having my little fantasy..."**

**Yugi almost whisperd. Ryou giggeld again. This little chat was getting out of hand but who cared. They continued to share there thoughts and feelings about sex until "AIBOU!!!" Yugi squeeked embarassed and hoping that Yami hadnt heard any of their conversation.**

"**Hi Yami..." Yugi blushed looking up at the tall boy. "Hi Ryou!" Yami said to him before bending down to kiss his Aibou on the forhead.**

**Ryou smiled and started to head off further down the parks path.**

"**Ryou?" Ryou turned around to see Yugi smiling up broadly at him "Thankyou!" Ryou nodded his head and continued to take his walk. **

**He stopped as he saw his favorite ice cream store. Immidiatley he stopped and decided to buy himself an ice cream cone. The last time he came here was when he got out of the hospital with Marik. **

"**What would you like handsom?" A thick lady with glasses asked him. "Hmm I would like a scoop of strawberry ice cream please." The lady smiled as she prepared his icecream "Thankyou." "So friendly..." She handed him the cone with sprinkels and smiled at him. He took it smiling back and headed off again.**

**/Ryou?/ ,Kura?, /Um whats that pink stuff you eating again?/**

**Ryou smiled ,Strawberry icecream why don't you try some?, /Allright.../**

**Before Bakura was going to take over Ryous body Ryou stopped him ,Why don't you just come out, Kura?, A moment of silence passed before Bakra appeared beside his hikari. Ryou smiled handing him the ice cream. Bakura stared at it for awhile. "Its ok it wont bite you!" Ryou laughed. /Hm.../ taking one more look at it he decided to taste it. /Hey this is pretty good!/ "I knew youd like it!" Bakura devored the ice cream within seconds.**

**After a moment of silence Bakura decided to speak up /Ryou?/**

"**Yes Bakura?"**

**/Do you think somebody like me could love?/ "Ofcourse Bakura!!! Why not?" Ryou said shocked.**

**/Well I don't know...im afraid to fall in love again./ "Again?" /I fell in love once in ancient egypt..../ "Really? With who?" /With...well his name is,/**

**,BAKURA!!!! Dare not speak his name! Or I shall kill him before your very eyes!!, **

**/AAAHHHH!!!/ Bakura held his head hearing the voice.**

"**Kura! Whats wrong?" Immidiatley Ryou was by his side.**

**,Don't tell him anything Bakura or you will suffer the consequenses sooner than you expect and your precious ancient love will suffer as well, /Pegasus.../ Bakura said mentally. ,Hahaha you guessed it! Do not challenge me Bakura you know I keep my word!, Bakura growled angurly before feeling Pegasus' presence leave.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Why did you have to threaten him like that?!" Yami Marik asked furious. "Marik Marik Marik he is not supposed to know! Do you want all our plans to be destroyed? A simple mistake like that and your cover is blown. As for Ryou I have big plans for him! Hehehe." Yami Marik lowerd his head in defeat. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**/Im fine Ryou its nothing... / Bakura said slowly getting up. "But...are you sure?" /Yes hikari don't worry about me./ Bakura smile reasuringly.**

**Ryou smiled back although it was forced. Bakura sieghed heavily /Anyway this person I was in love with...well he tried to kill me.../ "What?! But why?" /He said it was an accident he never ment to do it...but well.../**

**Bakura told the story and thought back 3000 years ago (ofcourse not mentioning Yami Mariks name)**

**Bakuras point of view**

"**Marik! Stop its enough!!!" I wanted to stop him from killing the pharao. He was getting out of control and wanted more power than anything else. He even forgot how important our love was and that our love was the most powerful thing we had now. **

**I didn't want him to get himself killed. He had no idea how powerful the Pharao Atemu really was. I couldn't risk loosing the love of my life. So I stood in front of the pharao and my love. I had to stop him before it was to late. He looked at me shocked and lowerd the rod at first but then he surprised me as he held it back up. **

**The evil glint in his eyes when he was angry appeared. Before I could react he sent out one of his energy balls engulfing me. I heard him shout something but it was too late. I was already being crushed. I could almost feel my end coming. The attack stopped as I started to see the bright lights in front of me and then I felt his arms wrap around me as he cryed and asked if I was allright. **

**I tried shoving him off. I never wanted to see his face again!!! But it was too late I didn't have enough strength and fell into a deep kouma.**

**End of story**

**Ryou was shocked. Never before did his Yami tell him such a personal thing. It was so heart breaking but why was he telling him this now.**

"**Bakura...that night that I heard you moaning was your love by you?" /Hai...he came back and my body tugged for him...my heart did at first to but I didn't know what to do! In the end I slept with him and then the next morning I threw him out because the past still hurts so much!/ **

"**But Bakura maybe it really was an accident..." /Ryou how would you feel in my position?!/ Ryou looked at the ground under his feet. Bakura was right he would feel the exact same way... "Im sorry Bakura..." Ryou hugged the darker one. Surprised at this Bakura stood for a moment before hugging the younger boy to himself.**

**/I don't know what to do Ryou...I still love him but he hurt me so much!!!/ Bakura started to cry. Ryou feeling the pain his yami had hugged him tighter as a tear slipped down his cheek.**


	16. Back To Normal?

**MC: Is it bad that I really don't feel like updating?**

**YMC: Well yeah! Stop being so damn lazy! Typical!**

**MC: Awww cant you do it yami?**

**YMC: Forget it! **

**MC: Please?**

**YMC: NO!! Piss off!!**

**MC: Awww man...fine...**

**Thanks to:**

**Chibi B-Channie : Yeah Kura has love problems and found that he has a liking to Ice Cream !! I thought it was pretty cute as well!**

**TinyClownBean1: OK the spacing is bad I know...but it was one of my first ever fics! Im working on it though and the spelling needs to improve as well! But all in all im glad you still like it because I personaly hate this story!! But um to your question Ryous best friend is Malik. Not the Yami. When the Yami turns up I usually write Yami Marik. So Marik is the Hikari and Yami Marik is the Yami!!! XD**

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Wow someone who doesent find the chapter sad!! Yeah!! Im with you 100% Tea should really die! I hate her! That's why im torturing her so much! Muhahaha**

**Mizu: Thankyou! Funny how everyone likes this story! Thanks for the comment! I guess I really have to continue posting this!! Don't want my fans to come after me with frying pans and hammers!!!**

**Angel of Roses: Im sorry...Bakura is in a wave of depression at the moment so the tough guy faded for a moment hehe!! Aww whyd you make Kura cry?? Was he bad or something? You really liked the lemon?! I think I really suck at writing lemons at the moment and sometimes they are way to short! But im trying!**

**Y.Bakura/Y.Malik fan: Well my storys always have Bakura, Ryou, Marik and or Yami Marik in them! Always as pair! Because those are some of my favorite characters! And why not pair them up when they fit so good together! Although I am a huge Ryou and Seto pair fan!! XD **

**   
  
YMC: Now was that so hard? Now just post it and everything will be fine!MC: O shutup will you!!!YMC: No its fun to get on your nerves today! And its even better when your already in a bad mood!!! MUHAHAHA (prod)**

  
MC: Grr...your really pushing it!

YMC: Yeah its even funnier because I can use your all time favorite sayin! YOU DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!! HAHAHAHAHAMC: -.-° 

**Chapter 15 Back To Normal?**

**Ryou layed in bed wide awake going through todays happenings.**

**Why did Bakura all of the sudden open to him like that? Its like he revealed his whole life to me yet I still don't understand... Bakura is in love? But with who? Was the past really just an accident or did his ancient love really try to kill him?**

**Ryou ponderd into the night before finally falling asleep.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**That's not correct Yami Marik! Either you do it right or suffer the consequences!" Pegasus said lashing at the already bruised boy in front of him. "Steal the milleniums eye from me Yami Marik!"**

**For hours now Yami Marik was trying to even get near Pegasus. Everything he did missed Pegasus by a hair. ,Shit! Why cant I get it? I was never this weak!!, **

"**Stop thinking about Bakura and concentrate on me!" Pegasus said reading the yamis thoughts. ,Bakura..., "Yami Marik! Do you really think that that idiot is thinking of you as well?" Pegasus snirred picking Yami Marik up by the shirt collar. "Well do you?!" Yami Marik turned away mumbeling a slight no. "Well then I suggest you start snapping to your senses and try to steal the milleniumseye from me!" A soft thud was heard as Pegasus dropped Yami Marik to the floor.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning...**

"**Ryou love are you," Marik burst into Ryous bedroom full of energy he frowned though as he saw Ryou still snoring. **

"**HEY!!" he yelled. Ryou slowley stirred. "Marik love?" "Hai..." Marik said sweetly.**

"**5 more minutes!" He said dropping his head back into the pillow. "Grr... just you wait!" Marik went into the bathroom grabbing a bucket and filling it with cold water from the faucet. "Just you wait!" He growled grinning. He carried the bucket into Ryous room and splashed the icy cold substance over him. Ryou immidiatley squeeked and squeeled as the shock came over him.**

**He looked over at Marik surprised to see him rolling around on the floor holding his stomach laughing. "Why you...!" Ryou stood up dripping wet just as Marik stood up.**

"**Aww comeon Ryou it was only a little fun." Marik laughed backing away from the frowning light. "Just a little fun?!" Ryou clenched his fists as the vein in his forhead throbbed.**

"**Ahehehe...yeah just fun..." "I'll show you just fun!!" He tackeld Marik onto the bed who immidiatley held his thrashing arms and kissed him. "Ma...mmm..." Ryou started but stopped at once when he felt Mariks tounge enter his mouth.**

**Ryou pulled away slowley feeling the need for air. Marik looked up at him with those sexy agypten eyes making Ryou melt almost immidiatley. "I love you Ai..." He whisperd. Ryou smiled blushing at first until Marik started to tickle him. He squirmed in Mariks lap laughing and giggeling with that cute laugh of his. **

**Suddenly Ryou stopped feeling a rather tight knot under him. He looked down noticing Mariks member getting the best of him.**

**Marik blushed scarlet and tried not to look into Ryous eyes. But Ryou just smiled as he slowley started to move his hips over the knot. "Ryou what are you..." He stopped seeing Ryou tilt his head back, eyes shut as a loud moan escaped his petal soft lips.**

**Marik did the same lifting his hips up in the rhythm of Ryous. Both blushing felt the sweat start to gather on their forhead.**

**They were about to push it to the next level when somebody knocked on the door. Before they could answer or change the position they were in the door flew open.**

**Yugi squeeked turning away and burried his head into Yamis jacket. Seto grinned while Joey slightley blushed. "Ahh hello guys! Hehe..." Ryou put an arm up to his head scratching it and quickly getting off of Marik as he turned a tomatoe color.**

"**Were we bothering you guys?" "Um no we were just um..." Ryou stammerd. **

"**Practicing!" "Yeah we were just prac, practicing for what?!" Ryou glared at Marik who started to laugh. "That explains why Ryou isint dressed!" Joey smirked. Ryou looked down and noticed a certain body part of his that wasnt supposed to be up right at the moment. He squeeked grabbing the blankets and quickly covered his lower body. **

"**Well if we wanna get to the movies in time I say you get dressed Ryou." Yami said looking at his watch with a grin. "Well it would help if you guys would leave!" Everyone left leaving Ryou alone to do his business. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**I wonder what would have happened if we came 5 minutes later!" Yami smirked.**

"**Shutup Yami!!" Marik growled.**

"**It was kinda cute." Seto said. **

"**Who,"**

"**Sooo Marik..." Joey cut him off sitting in a chair "How far did you get on Ryou so far?"**

"**What the hell is that supposed to mean?"**

"**Well did you guys do...well you know!"**

"**That doesent concern you!!"**

"**Aww comeon Marik don't be shy me and Yugi do it 3 times a day, atleast." "YAMI!!!" Yugi blushed. "What its true!" "It is not!!" "Fine ok... we only did it once so far..." Yami mumbeld.**

**Joey started to laugh. "What?! And you guy are better?!" Yami shouted. "Ofcourse me and the mutt got it going on 24/7!" Joey turned red but grinned all the same. Yugi blushed turning away burrieng his face in Yamis side.**

"**Well Marik how far did you go?"**

"**Why should I tell you guys?!"**

"**Tell them what?" Ryou asked coming down the stairs. "Umm...NOTHING!" All shouted at once. Ryou shrugged and came down the rest of the stairs to Marik. "Can we go?" "Yeah sure!" **

**They all wanted to go to the movies, than to a bar to eat and drink something. **

**Going out the door they saw Setos limo wating for them and the driver holding the door opened. **

**They all climbed in and Seto and Joey immidiatley cuddeld close. Marik put an arm around Ryou and Yami and Yugi sat side by side blushing. **

**Todays plan was to get all the couples closer! Joey and Seto were already close but Marik and Ryou would need some work and with Yami and Yugi they had no idea how to begin! In the dark movie theater it might work.**

**Finally, reaching the movies the driver parked in the front of the building and let them out. They all wanted to watch Texas Chainsaw Masacer except for Ryou and Yugi. But that was all part of the plan.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yami Marik was going through serious training once again. He was improving though and once or twice managed to attack Pegasus.**

**Sweating he fell to the floor, the blood dripping from his face and mixing with the sweat.**

"**Comeon Yami Marik! Attack me! Try to remember that im sparing you at the moment! Others are so ruthless that they kill you straight away!" Yami Marik stood up aiming the rod at Pegasus and fired away, finally another hit setteld. "Good!" Pegasus said standing back up.**

"**Now try and handle this." Pegasus said turning into Bakura.**

"**Bakura!" Yami Marik stumbeld backwards. "Attack me!" Pegasus orderd. "I don't love you! I hate you! I despise you Yami Marik!!" Pegasus snapped.**

"**No..." Yami Mariks eyes grew wide and the sweat trailed down his face. "I cant..." **

"**You moron! Quit being such a coward! Oh that's right you cant do anything right! Your weak and afraid!!" "No! NO! NOOOO!!!!" Yami Marik ran towards 'Bakura' and slashed his face with the tip of the milliniums rod.**

**He fell to the floor panting as Pegasus turned normal. "That was good! Very good!" Pegasus said wipig the blood off of his cheek.**

"**I shall turn your love into hate soon enough!" Pagasus mumbled to himself leaving the room.**

**Yami Marik on his hands and knees lay panting on the floor. "Bakura..."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**WAHHH!!!" Yugi jumped about 10 meters in the air. The whole theater by now used to the screaming didn't bother to look at him this time. Yami smiled taking the quivering boys hand and giving it a light squeeze. Yugi slightly blushed as he smiled at Yami still a little shaky.**

**Ryou on the other hand was scrammbeling franticly to leave the movie theater. "I don't want to see how some guys insides fall out!!" He wailed. "Ryou its ok you don't have to look..." Marik said trying to comfort him. "But I," Marik silenced the boy with a kiss pulling him into his lap. **

**Joey and Seto smirked at each other as they felt their plan beginning to work. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After the movie they went to eat and drink something. Ofcourse Ryou and Yugi had never drank alkohol except a glass of wine at New Years Eve or Christmas so after 1 bottle of beer and a shot of liquer each they were pretty drained.**

**Marik, Yami, Joey and Seto on the other hand were doing pretty good on their part.**

**Joey had his 6 beer and 3 shots of liquer, Seto had his 4 and only 1 shot of liquer and Marik was on his 5 beer and 2 shots of liquer.**

**They watched the two Hikaris as they tried communicating with each other. "Yooouuuu woulnt belieeve how gooood Yami... hiccup...can get in bed...." Yugi stammerd making the Pharao blush. "He reealllyyyyy turns you onnn...."**

"**Thaaaaats nothin Yugsss!... Marik has the sexiest....hiccup the sexiest body...aroooounnnd." **

"**Um you guys I think that's enough we should go home now." Joey said looking at Seto who nodded setting down a bottle of beer. Ryou stumbeld over to Marik. "Youu look reaallllyyy gooood cannn I take youuuu home?" He asked hanging onto Mariks shirt.**

**Yami threw Yugi over his shoulder and they stepped outside where the limo was.**

**Marik had a hard time getting Ryou in for he was struggeling like a mad man. "What areya guys doing to meee? Hiccup" he asked trying to sound angry. "Were gonna take you home Ryou." Marik said trying to get him into the car. Seto stood behind them. "Marik let me show you how its done!" He kicked Ryou in the behind making him stumble into the limo and fall to floor. "OW! That hurtie wurtie..." He cryed as Marik got in behind him and scooped him up from the floor. The two hikaris were talking nonsense the whole way home.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Why don't you just come in...with meee?" Ryou asked holding onto Marik in front of Ryous house. "No Ryou you need to rest." Marik said trying to get his boyfriend in the house. "But I don't wanna be all alone..." "Youll be fine..." **

"**Pwease?" He asked with puppy dog eyes rubbing his body against Mariks. Marik didn't want to take the teen in a drunken state. "No Ryou just go to bed and sleep we'll see each other in the morning." "Okayyy."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marik came home and collapsed on the bed. "What a day he sieghed heavily." "Im sure it was..." A deep familiar voice said from the door way. "YOU AGAIN!" Marik said jumping up from his bed.**

**Well that's a wrap! Another chapter succesfully finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it! So please review!!!**


	17. Taking An Angels Innocence

**MC: LA LI HOOOO!!!! Time to thank my reviewers!! Amber: Thankyou so much reviewing!!! Yeah dances**

**Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru: Yup they got drunk lol! It changed the mood a bit! This was just a chapter for fun!!**

**S. Chensu and Luff: Wow was it really that funny?! Your review has got to beo ne of the longest and best ever! It makes me happy!! Hehe to tell the truth I never saw Texas Chainsaw Masicur or id be like Ryou. I just put it in the story because it would fit to their evil scheme!! **

**I never would have guessed that the summary was good. I always thought it sucked because it doesn't really fit after awhile and it may seem boring because of it! I gotta correct myself! Your review is the longest ive ever received and I almost died at how many nice comments were in there!! Thank you so much for making my day!!!! (jumps up and down)**

**By the way my birthday was great! And Bakura just has to stop being such a poop head!!! Lol Thank you so much for those awesome reviews (squeels)**

**Angel of roses. I hate cliff hangers to! But me nut is having of many of them!! Im so sorry!! Gomen Nasai (bows) Im working on it but cliff hangers are just so cool!! Im so glad you still like my stories though! And the hikaris getting drunk is a once in a lifetime kinda thing lol!!**

**Nectars lips: Hey atleast you reviewed and also made me happy! So glad your still reading this!!!**

**Y. Bakura/ Y. Malik fan: Well Yami Marik was sick of Bakura not believing his story about the past and since Bakura attacked him he got really angry and wanted to take revenge so Bakura finally sees that it was an accident. Yes Pegasus is going to turn Mariks love into hate and he will try to kill Bakura! Hehe hope that's enough angst for ya!!**

**Chapter 15 Taking an angels innocence **

**"What do you want from me?" Marik asked backing away from his look a like. "Well I thought youd be happy to see me somewhere else instead of your dream." "Im not happy to see you at all!" Marik spat. "Well well well don't we have an attitude today." He said smirking as he took out the milleniumsrod.**

"**Leave me alone! Get out of my house!" "Why should I? You wont hurt me anyway." He said walking over to his other.**

"**I wouldn't be so sure!" Marik grolwed ready to punch the yami.**

**Yami Marik caught the fist and held it tightly. "Well? Are we still confident?" "You bet!" Marik said now trying to kick his count apart. "Hah! That's it? That's all you got?" He asked smirking.**

"**Let me show you what I got." He said pointing the rod at Marik and letting a brilliant light escape the tip.**

**Marik was blasted onto the bed hardly able to move for the moment. He slowly got on top of the sandy haired teen.**

"**NO! NO! PLEASE!!" This only made the Yami smirk more and he grinded their hips together regardless of the screaming and thrashing coming from his hikari.**

"**Stop it! Stop it!" He cried. **

"**Oh no! You belong to me tonight!" He said kissing the light.**

**Marik cried into the kiss not wanting this to happen. The yami undressed the boy and kissed his way down his body pinning Mariks hand over his chest. "Why are you doing this to me?" He got no answer as Yami Marik started to dip his tounge in his navel. **

"**Please...don't take away what ive kept for so long..."**

"**SHUTUP!" The yami yelled smaking him hard across the face. **

**Marik winced and cried out in pain and found it was useless to defend himself. The teen was just to strong and he was so weak. It was hopeless. His innocence was going to be stolen from him. **

**Yami Marik finally managed to undress the two and was now over top of him. "Your so pretty featherlight..." He almost whisperd stroking Mariks cheek with the tip of his rod until a crimson line of blood was drawn.**

"**Ah!" "Aww did I hurt you?" He asked lapping up the blood.**

"**Please...im begging you...you can haunt me in my sleep just please don't do this to me..." He begged but the darker half went down to nurture his neck. Crys escaped Mariks lip as he was bit and touched in places he didn't want to be touched.**

"**Don't you want to be loved Hikari? Don't you want to be touched and be loved?" "Not like this..." He choked out. "But Hikari...I promise ill be gentle..." He purred biting down on his ear enjoying as the angel let out another yelp.**

"**But your hurting me..." "It always hurts the first time love." "NO!! DAME!! ONEGAI!!" Marik cried out as the yami pushed into him without hestitation. "Sshhh relax..." The yami said stroking his cheek and began to move. But not slow. Marik cried out in pain as his pace quickened.**

**Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he held his eyes shut not wanting to look at his raper. **

**The yami moaned deeply above him ignoring the crys from the teen under him and just pushing in and out harder. "Nooo..." Marik cried out one last time before the darkness claimed him and the yami colapsed over him drenched in sweat. "Hmm..." He smirked obviously satisfied with himself before falling asleep next to the uncounscious teen.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bakura was having a nightmare. Tossing and turning in bed moaning and crying in his sleep. "No! Marik please...don't! I love you..." **

**Dream seqeunce **

**Yami Marik had Bakura pinned against the wall. The sharp end of the milleniums rod pointed to his neck. "I shall kill you!" "But why?"**

"**I've tried to kill you in the past but it wouldn't work!" "You lied to me then?!" "Ofcourse! What did you think id really want to kill the Pharao and then have to share world domination with you?!"**

"**But...you promised that world domination would never separate us!" "Don't you see I used you you fool! I would have never come this far without your help! And now that its all been finished I have no use for you!" He pulled the milleniums rod back and thrusted it forward. "NOOO!!!"**

**Dream seqeunce end**

**Bakura snapped up drenched in sweat. "Marik..." He sieghed heavily.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning Marik awoke. His eyes were sticky with tears from the previous night and his body was sprawled out on the bed in the same position as yesterday night. He looked around seeing the spiky haired teen next to him.**

**It wasnt a nightmare...it was real... "No..." He sieghed tears forming in his eyes again. "Ohayo Kirei." The Yami said sitting up also naked but grinning. "Hm..had a good rest?" He asked trying to touch the Hikaris cheek but he turned away. **

"**Aww...whats wrong? Feel dirty? Or used? What will Ryou say to this?" He asked getting up and pulling on his clothes. **

**Ryou?! He was right what would Ryou say to it all?! **

"**We'll see each other again precious." The yami said disappearing and leaving Marik alone. His love...He just couldn't do this to him...What was he supposed to do now? **

**Hi Ryou I got raped yesterday so um yeah... He slowly stood up limping as the pain shot through his body. It hurt so bad... But maybe a shower could help...**

**Letting the warm water claim his body he stood in the shower with his head leaned against the wall. Why was he so weak? He cant even protect himself how would he protect Ryou if it came down to that?**

"**Grr! DAMMIT!!" He said pounding on the glass of the shower wall. He would have to talk to Ryou...**

**He limped over to Ryous house after his shower planning what he was going to say. He knew it would hurt Ryou but it was hurting him more than anything now.**

**Knocking on the door he waited for his slightly lavender haired lover to open the door. It took a moment or two but went by so fast Marik almost wished he wasnt home. **

"**MARIK!" The boy said cheerful and smiled wrapping his arms around the egyptans neck and pulling him into a deep embrace. Marik returned the hug but weakly. "Ryou...I have something to tell you..." "What? What is it?" Ryou asked the smile not leaving his face as he led the boy in his room. **

"**I...was raped last night." He said as the tears filled his lavender eyes. **

"**Raped?" Ryous eyes grew wide with shock.**

**MC: Dammit! I did it again!! Another cliffy! Oh boy... oh boy ...oh boy...im dead!!**


	18. Valentines Day Surprise

MC: LA LI HO!! IM BACK WITH THE VERY LAST CHAPTER TO END THIS STORY!! SO IM THANKING THE REVIEWERS AND LEAVIN!!!! YEAH!! LOVE YAS!  
  
THANKS TO:

Chibi b-channie: Yeah poor Mali got rapped. Its so sad i almost cried! but it gave the plot a bit of a twist didnt it?!

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: I agree when its forced the pairing is not nice. But Yami Marik and Marik are so adorable together! (squeel)

Amber: Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!! (jumps)

S. Chensu and love: Oh boy here we go! First of all please dont hurt me! So many pitch forks! (hides behind Yami Marik chan)

YMC: Oh no you dont! (kicks her forward) TRue you have a point! Ryou has no hangover! Damn me! (mental slap) I gotta keep that in mind! The first time i got drunk i had a terrible hangover! The whole rape was scene was to get a new twist into the plot and he had to let out his anger! He also wanted to show his Hikari who he was and hurt him! And so he did! But Yami Marik isint such a bad guy. Hes just really hurt thats all! The dream was sent from Yami Marik. He wanted Bakura to know that whatever happens he would always love Bakura and what happened in the past was a huge misunderstanding and he hopes that Kurachan will understand it and save him from Pegasus before its too late! You get me?

By the way Ohayo Kirei means goodmorning pretty!!

PS: Everyones gonna stop being a poop head in this chapter except for Pegasus lol! But thats nothing new right?!

Y. Bakura/ Y. Malik fan: lol yes i love being evil! Learned it all from my Yami! Yami Marik rapped him because he needed to let his anger out and to show his Hikari that he really does exsist!

Isis: Aww thanks. Im sorry i havent updated in awhile! I hate it all! But now im back and dedicating this chapter to all who have waited so long including you!!

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: Glad you loved my fic What my heart desires! And i edited this story the best way i could! Hope you like it! It was hard work and i sat weeks on it! Please read it and tell me you still love it! (puppy dog eyes)

Jou: JOU!!! (hugs) Yeah i hate pegasus too! But he just fit real good in the scene! And i can tell you something hes going down!! well a nut like pegasus has no clue what so ever! So he can live with his zombie or with his dreams right?!

Debby: So sorry gomen nasai! (bows 10 times) Id love to do a trio but thats gonna be in my new fic Demonic Fangs. No wait thats gonna be a foursam AND a trio! Hope you read that one! So sorry for the long wait! Heres the very last chapter! And thanks for abring wth me! i loved your review! (hugs)

Chapter 18 Valentines Day Surprise

3 weeks after Bakura had his dream things began to change. Marik and Ryou were closer than ever and Bakura was totally heart broken.

Yami Mariks love had turned into hate and he was preparing to take the last two items.

Only one thing was bothering Ryou. His deep secret. How was he supposed to tell it to his love? I mean it was wonderful but still it wasnt that good either. But today was the day! And he would tell it to Marik!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/PAH!! Valentinesday who needs it?!/ Bakura said angerly within his soul chamber. /I hate it!!/ He spat.

But it wasnt the truth...Bakura only hated it because of...him. Over the years the "holiday" was holy to him.

He sieghed and stood up walking to a dressor and pulled out a black box with a lock on it. Taking it back to his bed he sat cross legged before opening it slowly. He pulled a out a golden rammed photo of him and Yami Marik. It was from their last Valentinesday together. Yami Marik insisted they make a photo. Bakura was frowning and shielding over to his love while Yami Marik had a goofy grin hugging Bakura close to him.

Flashback

"Haha! Comeon Bakura! Memories are always something special!" He laughed hugging the albino and grinning. "Ts. Like we'll ever need memories when I have something special like you by me!" He said frowning and then the picture was taken.

Flashback end

He put the picture aside taking something else out of the box.

Another smaller box. /Oh gods.../ He sieghed holding it and staring at it for awhile. He took in a deep breath and opened the small box revealing a silver ring. He took it out of its case and slid it onto his ring finger. "Oh my love!!" He cried holding the ring to his heart. /I...I believe you!!!/

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At that moment Yami Marik was making some last preperations with Pegasus. "Good. Good. Very good. And what do you then?" "I kill Ryou!!" "Splended." Pegasus smirked his eye glowing.

"And if Bakura gets in your way?" "I hate Bakura!!!" "Very good." "And after I kill Ryou and take the ring I shall steal the puzzle from the Pharao!!" "And then you will bring the milleniums items to me!" "Hai Master." Yami Mariks eyes were glowing red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryou was also making some last preperations. Decorating everything with pink and white rose petals.

He would tell Marik with a romantic atmosphere and then they could make endless love to each other afterwards.

Ryou squeeled with joy before looking at the clock. 2:45 pm. Marik should be here any moment! With that though the door clicked and someone stepped inside.

"Marik love! Ryou squeeked running into the hall. "Happy Valen..."

Yami Marik smirked at him with his arms crossed "Is something?"

"Wh...what happened to your eyes? And whats that on your forehead?" "Whats the matter don't like it?" "No...its not that its just um...different."

"What is? So my hairs different. My eyes are a different color. I have the eye of Ra on my forehead

(A/N: I really have no idea what it is from now on it's the eye of ra!! 8) )

and my voice is deeper. Why does it scare you?" "Your...your not Marik are you?" "Yes and no. Whats wrong? Don't you want to take your love into your arms and cuddle him Ryou?" He asked walking closer. "Marik your scaring me! Cut it out!" "Aww... is my little Ryou afraid? Hee hee hee." He smirked even wider and took a step closer. "NO STOP!!" Ryou cried still backing away. "Don't be afraid come here. I wont hurt you...much."

"NO!!!" Ryou said now running. Yami Marik pointed the rod at Ryou and sent out a blast of light so Ryou was slammed stomach first into the wall. "Don't even try to escape me little one its no use." Yami Marik breathed in his ear before spinning him around and chaining him to the wall with the help of his millenium item.

"NO! Let me go!" Yami Marik held the sharp end of the rod towards Ryou and was ready to puncture him when he heard a voice.

"Ryou love! Im here!!" He heard his Hikari call. "Ryou?"

"Shit!" Yami Marik swore.

"YOU AGAIN!!!" Marik said looking at his love chained to the wall and his Yami ready to kill him. "Let him go!" "Why should I?" "Take me instead!" "Marik no!"

YMC: Pause for commercials!!

MC: YAMI!!!!!

YMC: Fine...

"Why should I take you?" He said still pointing the rod at Ryou.

"Because,"

"IM PREGNANT!!!" Ryou shouted at once tears leaving his eyes and streaming down his face.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Marik shouted in disbelief as both looked at Ryou. "How in the hell did you get pregnant?" Yami Marik snapped. "That doesnt concern you!!" "Your a fucking guy how the hell is that supposed to work?!?" "Learn how to love first then you'll know!!"

Yami Marik was about to shout something back when he was tackeld from behind by his Hikari. "Well well Hikari arent we feeling confident today?" "Grr shutup!!" Marik shouted punching his Yami again and again.

Ryou used the chance to call for help. ,Bakura please help us!,

/Ryou?/

Ryou noticed the shaky voice. Bakura had beed crying again.

,Mariks yami is here! Hes trying to kill me! And I don't think Marik can hold him off much longer!!,

/Yami Marik...Ryou I cant.../

,Bakura please!!,

/Ryou you don't understand!/

,Bakura!,

But Bakura had already closed the link.

,NOO!! NO!! BAKURA!!!!, Ryou tried over and over.

Marik fell to the ground panting and coughing out blood.

"MARIK!!"

"Well Hikari? Come on I know you can do better. Or are you still as weak as the night I raped you?" Yami Marik smirked. "Why you bastard!!" Marik stood up and started thrashing at his yami but each hit missed.

"Give it up!!" Yami Marik shouted before lifting his knee and jabbed Marik in the stomach with it. "You loose. Game over!" Yami Marik said now slowly removing his knee and letting the Hikari fall to the floor.

"Ts too weak to protect your own love! Your weak and pathtic!!" Marik tried to stand back up but couldn't even manage to move a finger. "R...Ryou..." He choked out.

Yami Marik let out a long hollow laugh before going back over to Ryou and prepared to slice the boy open.

"YAMI MARIK NOOO!!!"

Bakura stood panting in the doorway. "Leave him alone."

"Go to hell BAKURA!!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I said fuck off!" Yami Marik said using the rod to blast Bakura into the wall. But he stood back up and continued to walk forward. "Please...Yami Marik...don't kill him."

"GO TO HELL I SAID!!!" He shouted blasting Bakura into the wall again.

"Your brainwashed don't you see! Yami Marik please...I believe you... You only tried to protect me In the past..."

"Well its too late now Bakura! I've changed sides! Now its my turn to hurt you!"

"Yami Marik please..." He was trying to reach him but was sent to the wall again.

"BAKURA!!" Ryou shouted.

"Leave now!! Or I shall kill you as well Kura!!"

"Yami Marik im so sorry..." Bakura said trying to walk forward but fell to the ground.

"Your sorry?! Your sorry?! After all these your years and now you say your sorry?!" Yami Marik said outraged picking up Bakura by the collar.

"I know its late. But better late than never right?" Bakura managed to smile. "I love you..." He said kissing his long lost love. Yami Mariks eyes widend before he threw the teen to the floor.

"LIES!! LIES!! ALL LIES!!" Yami Marik shouted fighting back tears as he engulfed Bakura in a circle of blue light. Bakura wailed with pain.

"BAKURA NO!!!" Ryou shouted.

"Yami Marik please...stop..." Bakura begged extending out his hand through the blue light.

"Why don't you fight back?! I know you can!!"

"AH! No...I wont! I don't want to hurt, Hngh! The only person I truly love..."

"PAH LOVE!! DON'T YOU EVEN," He was about to kick Bakuras hand away when he saw the silver ring.

"What..?" He dropped the milleniums rod and stared at Bakura in disbelief. Bakura fell to the floor and looked up at Yami Marik with his hand extended.

Yami Marik dug in his pocket and pulled out a gold ring falling onto his knees. He put it slowley onto his ring finger and took Bakuras hand into his looking into his eyes. Bakura looked into Yami Mariks eyes that were now lavender again.

"My love..." Bakura barley whisperd.

"Kirei...GOMEN NASAI!!!" Yami Marik hugged Bakura close to him wailing.

"Oh gods!" Bakura cried hugging Yami Marik tightley.

"Aishiteru! Aishiteru!!" Yami Marik cried kissing Bakuras neck franticly.

Ryou looked surprised at the two Yamis. So that was Bakuras long lost love. Yami Marik. Ryou smiled he just couldn't help it. He was so happy for his Yami. Ryous chains disappeared as Marik slowly awoke and stood seeing the two Yamis clucthing each other.

Marik stood up and grabbed the melliniums rod. "STAND BACK RYOU!! IM GONNA KILL THIS BASTARD!!!" He said pointing the rod at Yami Marik.

"Marik no!!" Ryou shouted from behind him.

"Ryou?" Marik turned around as Yami Marik snatched the rod out of his hand.

"You'll be killing no one Hikari!"

"But...but..."

"Marik...that's my Yami. Bakura." Ryou said coming over to him.

"Bakura?"

"Hai."

"But..."

"Bakura and your Yami were long lost lovers in Egypt."

"But he... he raped me! And haunted me in my sleep!" Marik said pointiong to Yami Marik with a glare.

"You raped him?!" Bakura said in disbelief.

"Hai..." Yami Marik said ashamed.

"How could you?!"

"I...was hurt at the moment...and I needed to cool off and Pegasus had me under control..."

"Pegasus?!"

"Hai..."

"Why did you go to him?!"

"To get back at you Kura..."

"But..."

Yami Marik took off his shirt.

"YOU LET HIM HURT YOU?!" Bakura shouted seeing the lashes and scars. "Hai..." Yami Marik said hurt as the tears began to gather in his eyes.

Marik suddenly felt sorry for his Yami and hugged him tightley.

"Marik?!" The Yami said shocked. "Gomen..."

"No..im the one that's supposed to be sorry. I have been a terrible Yami..."

"I think its time we pay Pegasus a visit!" Bakura growled. "I agree!" Ryou said. "No Hikari your pregnant! You and Marik stay here!" "But..." "No buts! Stay here!" Yami Marik said angerly.

The two Yamis disappeared out of the door holding hands without saying another word.

Marik looked at Ryou and scooped him up into his arms. "So its true then?" "Hai!" Ryou smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well well well! What a pleasant surprise." Pegasus smirked. "The two are coming to visit me are they?" "Shall we let them in boss?" "Yes ofcourse why not? We don't want to be unfriendly now do we?" Pegasus smirked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bakura whatever happens up there I never want to leave your side again."

Bakura pulled Yami Marik by the waist closer.

"Don't ever turn against me like that again!" "Than don't hurt me anymore."

"I promise."

"And you only fuck me!" Bakura said smirking. "Gladly!" They walked through the open gate and up into the castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"PEGASUS!!" They said together now standing in front of the amused man. "Ah yes about time you two showed up." "Grr stop talking and hand over the milleniums eye!" "Ohahaha! That was a good one Yami Marik. Why don't you just take it from me!"

"Believe me I will!" Yami Marik said running forwards towards Pegasus. "LOVE NO!! BECAREFUL!!" Bakura shouted.

Bakura knew Pegasus' strength. They would have to work with tatics and not strength.

"I taught you everything you know. You don't really think that you can get pass me do you?" Pegasus asked smirking dodging all of Yami Mariks attacks.

"Look would you just stop being such a coward and finally fight me!"

"Oh but I am fighting you!"

"Why don't you show your true yourself!!" Yami Marik said trying to land a punch. "As you wish!" Pegasus said as his eye began to flash blinding Yami Marik and sending him crashing into the stone wall. "MARIK!!" Bakura shouted. "Why you!!" Now Bakura was running forward.

"Ah the spirit of the milleniums ring dares to test my strength?"

Once again Pegasus dodged all punches until finally one punch had been landed. Pegasus looked dumb founded at the ground before a trickle of blood escaped his mouth.

"Aha! So he bleeds!"

"Mhm..." Pegasus smirked suddenly grabbing Bakura by the throat and lifting him up. „That my evil friend was a mistake!"Bakura gasped for air as Yami Marik slowly got to his feet lifting the milleniums rod.

"KURA MOVE!!" He shouted while egnighting a light directed towards Pegasus. Bakura knowing this from the path tilted his head to the side so the blow could hit Pegasus and so it dead knocking him over.

"Are you allright?" Yami Marik asked coming over as Bakura held his throat taking in deep breaths. "Hai im fine..." "Come on were not finished yet." He said helping Bakura up before he cried in pain as he was ingulfed in a crushing light.

"Marik!" Bakura remembering he had his ring immidiatley used it on Pegasus.

Pegasus fell to the ground. "Kura finish him!" Yami Marik pleaded.

"No please..." Pegasus begged. "Please...it's the eye. Its evil...its taken control of me...please dont kill me!" Bakura looked at Pegasus not sure of what to do.

"Hes lying Bakura do it! Just kill him!!"

"My love was taken from me back then. I never got to see her again...and then this item took complete control of me. Im so sorry I can do better I swear!" Bakura looked from Pegasus to Yami Marik who was looking digusted at Pegasus.

Pegasus realizing he had a clean shot at Bakura prepared for an attack. "Bakura move!!!" Yami Marik shouted. Bakura looked at Pegasus and froze as a blinding light shot out at him and he was suddenly thrown to the hard cold stone floor.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Yami Marik had taken his place by pushing him out of the way. "YAMI MARIK NOOO!" Bakura cried out with angry tears streaming down his face as the smoked body fell to the cold floor.

"You bastard!!" Bakura spat now using the milleniums ring chanting ancient spells. "What are you doing? Stop it! I said stop it now!!" As Pegasus ran forward Bakura used the power from the milleniums ring and sent Pegasus to never ending darkness: The Shadow Realm.

"Yami Marik!!" Bakura ran to his loves side. "Yami Marik wake up please!" He said taking his hand in his.

"K...Kura...?" "Hai its me love." "Did you...did you kill him?"

"I did."

"My love..." Yami Marik said burrying his face in Bakuras chest. Bakura held him tightley. It was over. The end of all bad things. Bakura had his love back and his Hikari was safe. It was a happy ending just like in the Fairy Tales.


End file.
